


Decidedly NOT The First Time

by JessAlmasy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessAlmasy/pseuds/JessAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes out of Scandals to find the last thing he ever expected to see. Well, crap. Now what's he supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long A/N incoming: I've been wanting to write this story for about... three years. Lol The main reason I didn't was because everyone already has -_- But I got a prompt from GrungeGirl86 to do it, so now I finally have my excuse! Please forward all complaints about my bitching about the same events repeatedly to her. =D
> 
> (I'm so sorry you had to wait a month for it! I discovered Sterek.)
> 
> I'm pretty sure that if I sat down with a snack and a few hours to kill, I could bitch all day about this episode of Glee. It was the start of that show's downfall and the day Klaine officially died for me. I'd never liked Blaine but after he gets 'drunk' (we never find out if he had more beer or if it was just an excuse) he does his level best to molest Kurt in the back of his car, then is outraged that Kurt didn't just go with it and storms off, then is like, my bad! And it's fine. I just... UGH!
> 
> But that's not even where the trouble starts. No. Every minute of this episode killed my soul, which makes me sad because it's the first appearance of Sebastian. But even that's weird because of Kurt's awkward attempt at warning him off. Just... From Artie (in his oh-so-official capacity as a high school student director of a musical) telling Rachel and Blaine to lose their V-cards all the way to the awkward scene where we see Blaine and Kurt curled up in bed while Blaine sings a love song... with Rachel, playing a role... he stole from Kurt. I just... why?
> 
> Not to mention, I get that it's tv and some things you just don't talk about... but srsly? They dated for over 6 months and then one night they just fuck? He said they didn't touch below the waist... All or nothing? Somehow I don't think that's how it works. Especially with 2 virgin guys. Just... ouch? The sadist part of me really hopes Blaine bottomed that night.

[Sebastian]

Once he'd said goodnight to Blaine and Kurt, Sebastian had stopped by the bathroom to pee before heading outside. He knew it would take the cab company longer than the two or three minutes since he'd called but he couldn't take the fucking music anymore.

He had purposely stopped himself after two drinks. It's considerably harder to seduce someone after you throw up on them. Not to mention, he really didn't want Kurt to feel superior about staying sober while Sebastian got sloppy drunk.

 _Well,_ _**more** _ _superior. The uptight priss probably thinks he's above stupid shit like having fun or letting loose every now and then. What the hell is his_ _**deal** _ _? Who moisturizes over the phone?_

Standing near the front door and looking out over the parking lot, he notices something out of the corner of his eye. Smirking, Sebastian thinks, _Well at least someone's getting laid around here._

It's only after he watches the movements a bit more carefully, trying to determine how old the occupants of the SUV are, that Sebastian realizes one of them is struggling. Panicking slightly, Sebastian runs forward quietly. _I'll help if I can, but I'm not getting stabbed or anything. Maybe if I threaten to call the police, I can scare the asshole off?_

As he runs up to the vehicle, the one being assaulted climbs backward, screaming at the other. Quickly ducking behind the front of the truck, Sebastian listens as the screaming continues, still clutching his phone, just in case.

"-don't want to do it on a night that you spend half of dancing with another guy! And that you're sober enough to remember it the next day!" _Holy shit. It was Kurt and Blaine?! And_ _ **Blaine**_ _was the groper? No fucking way. So much for the whole bashful schoolboy thing._

"Why are you yelling at me?" Blaine sounds pissed off and Sebastian would give anything to see the look on his face. _Wow. Sounds like someone_ _ **really**_ _doesn't like being told 'no'._

"Because I've never felt less like being intimate with someone and either you can't tell or you just don't care." _Well, sure. What the hell was Blaine thinking? I spent almost twice as much time with him tonight as Kurt did. And I thought they were virgins... What the_ _ **hell**_ _is going on?_ Sebastian assumes Blaine walked off because he hears, "Where are you going?" Peeking around the side of the SUV, Sebastian sees Blaine turn around dramatically and yell out,

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun!" Kurt looks like he doesn't understand the situation any better than Seb does. Eventually Blaine continues, "I think I'm just going to walk home." like he's the one with any right to be pissed off.

Kurt, sounding worried, yells out "Blaine!"

When the thin boy sighs again and turns around, still seemingly confused, Sebastian panics. _He can't see me now!_

Darting behind the next car, he waits until Kurt gets in and pulls away before Sebastian stands back up, looking around.

 _What the fuck was_ _**that**_ _?!_

* * *

As Sebastian flops down on his bed half an hour later, he's still fucking confused. _What the hell just happened? Everything I've seen and heard in the past few days pointed toward Blaine being a cute, innocent guy. He's loved and missed -almost worshiped- at Dalton. He seemed like a blushing virgin all three times we hung out. He even turned me down just before Kurt had shown up, admitting that he had a boyfriend and sounding really nervous about not messing it up._

If Sebastian hadn't met the boyfriend less than a minute later, he might have assumed that Blaine was afraid of him. _Once I_ _ **did**_ _meet him, Kurt had seemed like the one who 'wore the pants' or whatever the cliché was. Kurt did most of the talking, accepted my invitation to Scandals, made allusions to their sex life, everything._

Even tonight, Kurt had been the designated driver. Sebastian assumed he just didn't like not feeling in control, ever. He'd also been possessive over Blaine while they were dancing, not that Sebastian really blamed him for that. Everything he'd seen had pointed to Blaine being the innocent, nice guy, and Kurt being the meek, uptight virgin.

 _Honestly, even with everything I saw tonight, I was probably right about Kurt. He's clearly as innocent as I thought Blaine was and he didn't do more than glare when I blatantly hit on to his boyfriend. But Blaine... he might be a virgin, but he's not really innocent. If Kurt hadn't jumped out of the car when he had... if he'd been the one pinned to the bottom..._ Sebastian had heard them, as he ran up. Kurt had been saying 'Stop it' and Blaine hadn't even acknowledged it.

 _Does Blaine always react that way when he's turned down? Or has he just... never been turned down?_ He reminded Sebastian of his spoiled, horrible little cousins back in France. His aunt spoiled them rotten and anytime someone tried to say 'no' they threw giant fits until they got what they wanted. Granted, Sebastian had been just as bad at that age. He was coddled quite a bit too, but he's not 7 years old anymore. _Time to grow up, Blaine._

Now Sebastian just has the choice of what to do about these new revelations. _Does it really matter? Blaine's still pretty hot... and Kurt's still uptight... I could probably get Gropey Mcgee into bed. Hell, I might be doing Kurt a favor if I break them up. Blaine is obviously not cut out for playing the dutiful boyfriend. As selfish as he seems to be, and as much attention as he's paid, he should just do what I do. Hook up and avoid dating. Kurt should find a guy that treats him a hell of a lot better than the shit I saw tonight._

 _And why did it sound like he thought he was in the wrong before he left? Did he really think_ _**he** _ _was out of line? It was probably just me. There's no way he'd believe Blaine had the right to storm off like an idiot instead of apologizing. I'll just have to get Blaine drunk or something before they can make up. Apparently, alcohol turns him into a fairly aggressive panty dropper._

_We're going to see West Side Story tomorrow anyway, so I'm sure I'll get a chance to talk to one of them. Or at least see if they're still fighting._

* * *

Sebastian had agreed to meet up with the Warblers in the McKinley High parking lot. Since he lives closer to Lima than Dalton, he'd gotten there almost an hour early and decided to go for coffee. When he steps through the doors of the Lima Bean he can't help but smirk at his luck. Kurt is standing at the back of the line on his phone.

Deciding to listen in instead of interrupting, Sebastian steps quietly up behind him and crosses his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"-ust because you're mad at her doesn't mean you don't have to be there tonight, Finn. You know she loves you. Yes, what she did was wrong, but it's not like she picked you at random. Using **that** to improve her acting is stupid, and by no means am I saying you should have gone along with it. Only she would even **think** of that. It's the worst reason I've ever heard to give up your virginity. Be mad at her, fight to your heart's content about it. But unless you plan to break up, you **have** to go to the show."

Sebastian cocks an eyebrow. _That's fucked up. Who would use acting as an excuse to lose their v card?_ Shaking his head slightly, Sebastian just keeps listening.

Kurt huffs. "No, I haven't talked to him yet... It'll have to wait until after the show." … "Well, I don't want to screw it all up **now** do I? It's not just about Blaine and Rachel, everyone put a lot of effort in. I think Puck actually showered! Not to mention he took time out of his busy schedule of trying to sleep with middle aged women and ruining his life to learn his lines. You have to be there!"

Sebastian has to stop himself from snorting. _So he still plans to make up with Blaine?_ _ **Why**_ _? And I guess he's not afraid to speak his mind_ _ **sometimes**_ _... good to know, I guess. I wonder who Puck is? Or Finn for that matter._

Kurt jolts and then sighs. "Shit. Hi, Puck. I didn't think he'd give you the damn phone." … "Hey! You're the one lusting after your adopted-baby-mama! And you started this shit by telling him he didn't **have** to go tonight!" … "I don't care! You know Finn can't pick up subtle things like sarcasm and manipulation! I've been trying to train him but it's just not working. Koko the Gorilla learns faster than he does! Meanwhile, if you don't get him to the damn auditorium in the next 20 minutes you can do your own freaking hair. If you think Artie won't run you over with his wheelchair if Bernardo goes out on stage with a spiked mohawk, you're very, **very** wrong."

_Well, the 'meek' thing isn't really holding up either is it? Is he really yelling at a guy with a mohawk?_

"No, don't give him back the phone, just get him in the shower!" … "Well it's his own fault for assuming he could get out of being there for Rachel on opening fucking night! I'm sure he's upset and I'll help in whatever way I can, **after** the damn show. Okay, I have to go, I'm up next. 20 minutes, Puckerman!"

After Kurt hangs up, he hastily gives his order and slips the phone into his back pocket muttering, "Stupid meathead jocks. People ask why I quit the team and I just don't know what to tell them..."

Finally hearing one confusing comment too many, Sebastian asks, "Wait, what team were you on?"

Kurt jumps about three feet in the air, making it all the more worth it to have been standing behind him for five minutes. When he spins to face him, Kurt scowls darkly.

"Jesus. Of course it's you. How else would my day have gotten worse?" Kurt stomps off to the pick up counter.

Smirking again, Sebastian places his order and then moves to join him. "What's so wrong about today? Aside from my presence, apparently."

Kurt just glares at the barista, obviously planning to ignore him. Sadly, she's at least two or three orders behind and Sebastian just leans against the counter to wait. After a long minute of awkward silence, Kurt breaks. "You couldn't possibly care less, Sebastian. Just leave me alone."

"Oh, come on, Kurt. What else do I have to do while I wait for my coffee?"

Kurt glares at him before mumbling, "I have a few suggestions." and goes back to staring a hole in the back of the barista's head. After a few seconds of silence, Sebastian asks again,

"At least tell me what team you were on. I play lacrosse, if that makes you feel better."

Realizing that the idiot wasn't going to just leave him alone and he was stuck there until his coffee was ready, Kurt huffs out, "Football. I was the kicker. And I was even smaller and looked more ridiculous then than I do now. Happy?"

Snorting out a laugh at the mental image of this uptight, overly effeminate boy playing football, even as the kicker, Sebastian says, "Oh god. Really?"

Kurt glares at him. "Yes, really. It was years ago. Before our team was decent. In fact, they were terrible. I was still in the closet, glass as it was, and was trying to convince my dad that I was straight."

Sebastian snorts again. "I bet that worked like a charm."

Kurt's lip twitches despite himself. "Naturally. Especially since the only way I could make the kick was to warm up by dancing to Beyoncé. Puck made so many jokes, I'm **still** smacking him over them."

Wondering again who Puck was, but not enough to ask, Sebastian asks, "So what happened?"

Kurt's order is called and he picks up his coffee before turning to Sebastian. "I won them their only game that year... and then came out to my dad anyway. I have to go, I have teenage angst and man-whores with curly mohawks to deal with."

Sebastian doesn't hear the barista calling out his order the first few times she tries, he's too busy watching Kurt's ass as he walks out of the coffee shop.

* * *

As he sits with the rest of the Warblers watching the play, Sebastian can't help but wonder why they cast Blaine as Tony. _Sure, his look and voice are perfect, but shouldn't it be a senior? I can't believe they didn't take the chance to have their main duet team take the roles. Where's the big anti-hobbit from all the YouTube videos?_

He'd also been surprised to get his first look at Bernardo. _That's the guy Kurt was bitching at? How did he not get his ass kicked?_ From what little he'd heard about McKinley, they weren't the most progressive bunch... so what was the deal with Kurt yelling at jocks?

When Kurt shows up as Officer Krupke, Sebastian almost chokes. _The gay, bitchy diva is playing the slow, stupid cop?_ _ **Seriously**_ _? If Kurt is in this, why isn't he Tony? I figured he just didn't hold to_ _ **every**_ _stereotype and didn't act. Obviously I was wrong. There's no stereotype he doesn't work with. So why is he basically an extra? And a joke on top of it?_

By the end of the play 'Maria' is annoying him so much that he wishes the damn story stuck closer to Romeo and Juliet. The overacting and obvious love of herself more than her leading man makes him hope for someone to steal the prop gun and just end it. Instead he watches quietly while they lift Blaine and carry him off stage. Maria takes one more chance to ham it up a bit before following them as the curtain falls. Just glad that it's over, Sebastian cheers and claps with everyone else.

When he sees Kurt, still in his officer's uniform, pop his head from the side of the curtain to look for someone, he decides to find out what was up with the casting choices.

Striding quickly toward him, Sebastian calls out, "Kurt!" Seeing the boy huff at him, but not dart back inside, Sebastian jogs up the short staircase and says, "You guys were great, if confusing. Who were you looking for?"

Putting a hand on his hip, Kurt points to the door at the back of the auditorium. "I was seeing if my dumbass brother was going to man up and face his girlfriend or run away. I barely caught the back of his head as he left. I wish I could say I was surprised, but he makes a habit of running from his girlfriends. Maybe if he dated something other than vicious harridans he'd have more backbone..."

Sebastian grins. "If he's dating Maria, I don't blame him. I'd run too. And then dump her. And then spread a horrible rumor about her so she would switch schools. Especially if she's the one you were talking about at the coffee shop. Did she really try to sleep with him just to improve her acting?"

Kurt glares at him. "Eavesdrop much? That was a personal conversation." … "And yes, that was who I was talking about, and she really did try. She let it slip that she 'needed it done' by opening night."

Smiling widely, Sebastian points out, "Even I think that's low. And I have no room to judge anyone."

Kurt smiles back, his expression laced with venom. "Somehow I doubt that actually stops you from judging people."

Sebastian shrugs. "No, not really. I tend to make snap judgments when I meet people and adjust as I go. Like how I thought Blaine was so cute and innocent until I saw him drink. Boy sure does get handsy, doesn't he?"

He watches as Kurt's face freezes in place and can almost feel the temperature drop as his ice shields are thrown up.

Kurt bites out, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Shrugging again, Sebastian takes a step backward and heads for the edge of the stage. "Nothing." Deciding to let Kurt just assume he meant that Blaine hit on him, Sebastian smirks and starts down the stairs. Wincing as he remembers his original question, he turns back to face the still iced over diva.

"Oh, what the hell was up with the casting decisions? They were all over the damn place."

Kurt frowns slightly. "Don't ask. You wouldn't believe the amount of drama we went through over it. We had one of our best singers defect from glee over the Maria role."

Tilting his head, Sebastian admits, "Okay. I can see that. If I was beaten out by a hobbit with a nose the size of Canada and the most annoying personality in the world, I'd be mad too. But I was more wondering about you being a comedic side character at best while wonder-boy Blaine got lead. Aren't you a senior? Why didn't you do Tony?"

Kurt clenches his jaw. "I auditioned but didn't get it. They asked Blaine to do it." Seeing the look on Sebastian's face, he adds, "He didn't ask for the part. He auditioned for Bernardo. But the way he sang, even I have to admit, he did 'Something's Coming' perfectly-"

Sebastian interrupts with a shocked laugh. "He- he auditioned for Bernardo with 'Something's Coming'? Maybe, **maybe** if he was auditioning for Riff I'd believe it was because a solo was easier, but wasn't he supposed to be singing with an accent if he wanted Bernardo? He sang a Tony song and surprise, surprise, they cast him as Tony!"

Kurt scowls but Sebastian is too lost in his own head to notice or care. _That total dick. His boyfriend auditioned for the lead so he 'supported' him and went for a smaller part. But he used a song that he knew would highlight how perfect he was for Tony. Then I'm sure he blushed, hemmed and hawed appropriately before accepting. Jesus. He's like an adorable gay mastermind. Or a total idiot. Either way, he's a shitty boyfriend._

Finally noticing the dark look from Kurt, Sebastian says, "Sorry, I overstepped. He probably didn't do it on purpose. And like we've established, at least he wasn't trying to fuck his way into better acting skills. I've been wrong about everything else so I'm sure you guys have been fucking for months. At this point, nothing will surprise me."

Kurt looks like Sebastian had just hit him over the head with a brick. After a few seconds he pales and pulls himself up straighter. "I have to go."

Sebastian frowns after the thinner boy as he turns abruptly and rushes back stage. Wondering what he'd said that had chased him off, Sebastian goes to find the rest of the Warblers.

* * *

After a long, boring weekend, Sebastian pulls into the Dalton parking lot, relieved to be back. Since he spent his weekends at home, he'd done his level best to run into Kurt or Blaine. He'd wasted hours creeping around Lima as much as possible, wanting to find either of them to get the next installment on their soap opera. Neither had turned up to the Lima Bean or the mall all weekend.

When he walks into the senior commons for Warbler practice, he finds out why. He'd just set his bag down and was scrolling through his phone looking for a good song to practice today when he overhears Trent whining at Thad.

"But they were so cute together! I can't believe this happened!"

Thad huffs and sits back, crossing his arms. "Well, I'm not surprised. It never made sense to me anyway. He was never into him much, then all the sudden they were dating. I knew it wouldn't last."

Trent looks outraged, but before he can form a sentence, Jeff leans away from Nick to say, "It was rather sudden back then, but he seemed to really like him! I figured they'd at least make it a year!"

Nick rubs his hand up Jeff's arm. "Hey, some high school relationships just don't make it that long. Ours is special, baby."

Trent smiles at them soppily before shaking himself. "I didn't even know they were having problems. Do we know what happened? What did he say when he called you, Thad?"

Shrugging, Thad tugs on his sleeve. "He said something about tension over the musical and a drunken mistake. He said Kurt was overreacting and that he'd snap out of it." He snorts. "Don't count on it. **He** was always the overemotional sort. I bet we have him back here and in a blazer by regionals."

Now thoroughly confused, Sebastian speaks up, "What's going on?"

Trent turns to him, still visibly upset. "Blaine and Kurt broke up."

* * *

Despite his burning curiosity about the break up, Sebastian had just scoffed and snapped at them to stop gossiping about stupid shit and get ready for practice. He'd spent the rest of the week trying to subtly eavesdrop on more conversations about it, but apparently his plan had worked too well. When any of the Warblers saw him coming, they immediately stopped talking and tried to make themselves look productive. _Damn._

By Friday Sebastian had even taken to stalking Blaine and Kurt's facebook pages hoping for insights. Kurt wasn't a friend and was set to private and Blaine hadn't been posting anything other than the 'no longer in a relationship' and a few people showing their support. Surprisingly, a few of those people were kids from McKinley, which just confused Sebastian.

 _Weren't they all Kurt's friend first? Blaine has only been there a few months... are they actually taking_ _**his** _ _side? What the hell?_

By the end of the school day, Sebastian is so itchy to get back to Lima that he had almost skipped his last class. He makes the two hour drive in only an hour and a half and makes a bee line for the Lima Bean, still in his uniform. As soon as he steps in the door he mentally cheers at finding Kurt sitting alone at a table in the back, reading. Quickly ordering his coffee, Seb struts to the back of the room.

Kurt must have heard his footsteps, because as Sebastian goes to open his mouth, the smaller boy scoffs and takes a sip of his coffee before going back to his book.

"Blaine isn't here. I'm sure you heard we broke up. He's probably realized by now that I'm serious, so if you're going to make a move, now's the time." Not even looking back up, Kurt turns a page on his book.

Seb cocks an eyebrow at the boy, which turns out to be a wasted effort. Despite not saying a word and standing there silently for a couple minutes, Kurt makes no other indication that he even knows Sebastian exists. Smirking, the taller boy pulls a chair out across from him.

"Actually, yes. I had heard you broke up, but I didn't get the feeling that it would last long. The guys at Dalton seem to think you guys are soulmates."

Huffing, Kurt puts his coffee down and closes his book before looking up at him. Crossing his arms and legs, Kurt gives him a blank stare.

"Well, I got the hell away from that place as soon as I could for a reason. They're idiots. I have no intention whatsoever to make up with Blaine. Your coast is clear." When Seb smirks again and cocks an eyebrow, Kurt scoffs. "Oh please. We both know I was talking about Blaine. The coast to me, is decidedly impassable. For many reasons."

Unable to stop himself, Sebastian asks, "And those reasons are-?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Besides a total lack on interest on both of our parts? Well, there's the fact that I'm 90% sure you don't date monogamously and that's all I do, you tried to steal my boyfriend when I had one, you're kind of an asshole, and your hair is **ridiculous**. Not to mention Finn and Puck would kill me. And you. They've both informed me that if I let another douchebag in a blazer back in my bed that they'd key my car. I'm not sure if they're actually stupid enough to do that, but you just aren't worth the risk."

Sebastian makes an exaggerated shocked and offended sound. "Kurt Hummel would give up a chance at true love just to preserve his car?"

Giving him a pitying look, Kurt responds, "No, but I would definitely give up a chance at meaningless sex for the true love that I have **for** my car. You're just a bored jerk looking for someone's pants to pull off; the nav is the love of my life."

Sebastian grins. "Good to know, but like you said, I'm not interested in you. Just came looking for Blaine."

Kurt shakes his head in mock sadness and starts packing up his messenger bag. "Well, he's not here. He's probably in Columbus with his disciples, gathering sympathy." Shouldering his bag he smirks at Sebastian one more time before walking away. As he passes him, Kurt leans over to stage whisper, "And you may want to work on your stamina if you came just from **looking** for him."

With a slight choke, Seb turns to watch Kurt leave. _What the hell was that?!_

* * *

For the next few weeks Sebastian doesn't see Kurt again, but he does run into Blaine. Despite the Warblers assuming he would be showing back up on their doorstep, blazer in hand, he'd stayed in McKinley. When Seb runs into him it's always in the Lima Bean and he always smiles and pretends like nothing is wrong, but Kurt is always conspicuously absent.

He talks to Blaine online but anytime he tries to broach the subject of Kurt, he quickly diverts the conversation or claims a sudden need to leave. _I guess he's still hoping that Kurt will take him back... I wouldn't hold my breath. Not if he was already trying to push me at him after only a few days._

It's not until almost exactly a month after Sebastian had last run into Kurt that he finally sees him again. Seb's sitting in the back of the Lima Bean and for once he's dressed down. He's wearing jeans and a plain black button up shirt, with a hoodie. He even has an oversized beanie covering his hair and is for once wearing his glasses. His finals are coming up and since he'd only be doing review work at school anyway, and they'd already won their sectionals, he had skipped school and spent most of the day mainlining coffee and studying in the back corner.

He's broken out of his attempts to memorize a pre cal formula by the noise of a group of boys bursting into the coffee shop. When he looks up to scowl at them, he's surprised to see Kurt surrounded by guys that he instantly recognizes as the New Directions. But none of the girls. Putting his head back down before he can be recognized, Sebastian wonders if he should try to slip out before Kurt sees him. _If I stand up he might see my face. Maybe I can just stay hunched up and they'll go away..._

It only takes a few minutes for him to realize that isn't happening. Once they all get their drinks, the six boys move two tables together and sprawl around it. The tallest one immediately says,

"Okay, dude. We're not at school, or at home. Spill. What the hell was that about?"

Kurt sighs and takes a small sip of his drink. "You mean besides his obvious jealously that Sam has a better body than he does?"

The blonde one smiles a little before shaking his head quickly. "No. You don't get to distract us. What the hell was that **about** Kurt?"

Huffing, Kurt sets his coffee down and crosses his arms. "Okay, I'll tell you guys, but you have to all promise not to do anything with this information." At the blank, innocent look on most of their faces, Kurt glares and points at a few of them. "Especially you guys! No attacking him, physically or verbally, no threatening him, and for fuck's sake, no telling Dad. I think we all remember how he handled the Karofsky situation and the last thing I need is him having a heart attack because he tried to pin Blaine against the wall by the throat."

Suddenly wide eyed, the tallest one stutters out, "O-oh my god! How is that the same?! What the fuck did Blaine **do**?"

Fidgeting slightly, Kurt sighs. "For anyone that doesn't want to learn more about my sex life than their sexuality can take, now's the time to leave." Not a single one of them even blinks so he just huffs and continues on. "Okay... so remember when we did West Side Story and Rachel decided that in order to play a woman in love she needed to lose her virginity? She uh... may not have been alone in that."

It takes some longer than others, but Sebastian had caught on right away. _Oh Jesus. Fucking_ _ **really**_ _? And here I thought only 'Maria' was that stupid._

The one with the mohawk, Puck, glares and throws his hands out. "Wait wait wait. That's why you guys broke up?! He tried to sleep with you to make him a better fucking actor?"

Assuming the blonde one is Sam, he says, "Hold on, what the hell does that have to do with our dance practice?"

The Asian one mumbles, "Yeah, not that that's not totally screwed up, but that doesn't really explain what happened today."

Kurt picks his coffee back up and starts spinning it on the table. "Well... yes and no. I was already upset with Blaine about something when I figured out the virginity part of the plan. The reason I went off on him today was because he said that to Sam."

All the guys get quiet and the blonde one blushes. "It's not that big of a deal, dude. I'm sure I'll hear worse."

Kurt glares. "Not from our 'friends' and not in front of me, you sure as hell won't. He has absolutely no leg to stand on. He called you cheap just because you were trying to help provide for your family. Screw that. You were right. You teaching us a few stripper moves doesn't make us cheap or any of the other shit he said. The only people we ever go up against don't try to use sex appeal and frankly it's the main thing teenagers have, according to porn."

The tallest one had unfortunately taken a drink just as he'd said that and was left sputtering and coughing, but Puck grinned. "Oh my god. Kurt Hummel is talking about porn."

Blushing, Kurt huffs. "Shut up, Puckerman. I'm an 18 year old virgin. Of course I watch porn. The point is, Sam was right. All he was trying to do was help us get an edge when we only have two female voices to round out our group. We should use the sex angle. His 'boy band' moves just aren't going to cut it. Most of you guys have dated Santana, what do you think the chances are that they aren't going to be shaking their asses and playing up the all female angle for everything they're worth?"

At this point, Sebastian is about to pop up and start asking questions himself, because none of them are asking the right ones. Okay, sure. The blonde being a stripper had side tracked him for a few minutes, but he still wants to hear more about what actually caused the break up. Luckily the kid in the wheelchair seems to have also caught that slip up.

"You said you were already mad when you found out about virginity-gate. What else had he done?"

Kurt sits up straight and looks around at all of their faces before looking back at the boy with the glasses. "Okay seriously, Artie. Some of you have had slight homophobic tendencies in the past, so if you really want me to answer that, be aware that there's a TMI warning attached."

Artie scoffs. "Come on, I know I've said some screwed up things before but I've never actually cared that you're gay. None of us have. Well, maybe Puck."

The tall one snorts. "Please. The number of times I've caught them snuggling on the couch watching TV in the past month-"

Kurt reaches over and smacks him on the back of the head. "Shut up, Finn. You know it wasn't like that and if cuddling keeps him from sleeping with teachers..."

Puck shrugs. "Gotta get my contact in somehow. Besides, he makes me wear boxers, so it totally doesn't count as gay."

Artie arches an eyebrow, grinning. "He **makes** you-"

Kurt throws his hands up. "Guys! We're getting a bit sidetracked here!"

After a chorus of mumbled apologies, Kurt continues. "Okay... the week before the musical, there was this guy hitting on Blaine. He's a Warbler, and I found them here, and the guy was flirting with him, and Blaine wasn't exactly throwing up stop signs. So I got a little... territorial."

Puck smirks and opens his mouth but Kurt just glares until he shuts it. "Anyway, after that, the guy offered to sneak us into the gay bar in town. Since I had been trying to get into Blaine's tiny, ridiculous pants for weeks, I agreed. Then he spent the whole damn night dancing with Sebastian." Stopping to make sure everyone else was still paying attention, he fidgets again. "When we were leaving, he'd had a bit to drink and I guess he had decided after talking to Artie -by the way, thanks a lot for that Artie- that he had to lose his virginity."

The kid in the wheelchair winces. "I didn't think they'd be creepy about it! I just thought if they were holding out for some stupid reason, to get over it! I knew they were both in love, so it didn't make sense to me! Especially you guys! You're 18! You can't tell me you weren't climbing the walls."

Huffing, Kurt says, "While that may be true, it still doesn't mean I want to have sex for the first time with a drunk groper, in the back of my car, in a parking lot, because his director **told him to**."

" **What?!** " This was shouted almost simultaneously by all five guys. While they all scramble to ask more questions, Kurt puts his hands up.

"It's fine. I was putting him in the car, and he pulled me in and was too drunk to realize or care that I was saying no. I got out and screamed at him, and he walked home. It wasn't until the next day that I realized he was in on virginity-gate and that's when I dumped him. We all know he makes an ass of himself when he drinks, but going through all of that just so he can be a better Tony? No."

Finn, Puck, and Sam are all sending out murder vibes, so it's the Asian that finally pipes up with, "So that's what you meant today. About him having no room to be all 'holier than thou'."

Kurt nods. "Yes, Mike. Seriously, Sam teaching us body rolls is not in any way worse than what he did that night. And I'm not even sure how drunk he was. He said he only had one beer."

Puck glares. "I don't care if he almost died of alcohol poisoning. No means no, dude. Are you sure you're okay?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Yes, Noah. I'm fine. It's been over a month. But now you understand why the girls' attempts to get us back together are rather pointless, right?"

Finn growls. "Oh, that shit stops now." He turns to Kurt. "I'm assuming you don't want us to tell anyone, so it won't get back to Burt, so I can't tell her why, but I'll shut Rachel down on that. Trust me."

The other guys are also scowling. Kurt cocks an eyebrow at them and says, "What?"

Mike shrugs, "We're trying to figure out the best way to get his ass out of our school and back to Dalton without being arrested or expelled."

Kurt gapes at him. "What?! We can't do that. We need him for sectionals!"

They all scoff, and Finn answers, "No, we sure as fuck don't. I'd rather lose to Santana than have that douche on our team. I think we should just go to Mr. Shue about this."

Glaring, Kurt spits out, "No! There's no way in hell he won't call my dad after the Karofsky shit. Especially since the election, every adult on staff is terrified that Dad will take out his rage about what happened last year on the school now that he has the power to do so."

Puck grunts. "Maybe he should. Karofsky-"

"Has apologized and is now a texting buddy. Let this go, guys." Kurt glares around the table. It's clear they're confused, but let it go.

Finn eventually breaks the silence. "Seriously though, Kurt. I don't want that asshole on the team. How do we get rid of him?"

Kurt sighs and pulls out his phone. "Don't worry. I recorded our break up so I have him on tape admitting he assaulted me. He'll go quietly. Just remember, all of this is for your ears only. If any of you tells another soul, it'll be your ass. No parents, no girlfriends, no cuddling partners. Lips sealed."

Puck grins and leans closer, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Come on, Kurt. You know you're the only person I cuddle."

Kurt smirks but doesn't reply. Finn shifts uncomfortably. "He may not have been talking to you, dude."

Sam turns to Finn with wide eyes before turning back to Kurt, "You total whore. You've been cuddling with all three of us? How did we not all know about this?"

Kurt doesn't even look up from his text. "Because I'm sneakier than you guys are. Besides, what makes you think there's just three of you?"

Seb snorts softly into his coffee cup at the horrified looks on the boys' faces.

* * *

Sebastian isn't sure what he expects to happen after the conversation he'd overheard. Mostly he tries to ignore it and continue studying for his finals. He'd gone to the New Directions sectionals and been only slightly surprised to not see Blaine among the ranks. He'd sat with the Warblers and cheered and clapped like he would have for anyone else, but he was trying so hard to not look around for Blaine or wonder what happened that he was afraid he was going to break something. He also had to admit that they were right, playing up the sexy, stripper angle had definitely helped them win. And if it made him watch Kurt's waist and ass a bit more than he should, well, no one had to know.

In hindsight, he probably should have expected a navy bedecked Blaine to be waiting in the senior commons on Monday. The only explanation he'd given for his 'triumphant return' was that he just never felt like McKinley was a great fit. Since he and Kurt hadn't worked out, he felt it was time to come home. Sebastian had snorted, but not commented.

The following week, Seb had toyed with the idea of continuing with his plans to get into Blaine's pants... but for some reason the urge was just gone. Since his return, he'd been welcomed like a king. Sebastian half expected to walk into Warbler practice to find Trent fanning him while Thad fed him grapes.

He seemed to be the only one, besides maybe Jeff and Nick, that wasn't bowing to his every whim. Luckily, he was on the council and he had blackmail on John, so he overruled the suggestions that Blaine take all the solos and perform female pop songs. He'd conceded one solo and part of the group number, but kept most of the group solo parts and the closing song for himself for regionals. Blaine may be the prodigal son, but he'd still abandoned them, and in so doing, had given up his throne and crown.

Now Sebastian's only problem was trying to put everything past him and move on. He had what he'd wanted. Blaine was there, ripe for the taking. He was clearly heartbroken, back with the Warblers, and was doing everything he could to suck up to the council. He had at least three different ways to trick him into bed but he just wasn't interested anymore. Instead, he got to hear all about the amazing boyfriend that the boy had lost.

All Blaine talked about was Kurt, trying to win him back, and about how stupid he'd been to have lost him. The more sympathetic Warblers had even helped him with ideas of wooing him again, gifts to send, gestures to make, anything they could think of. Sebastian had flat refused his proposal to go and sing to him as a group. Most of the Warblers had looked secretly relieved, mumbling under their breaths something about 'Gap Attack'.

Sebastian was doing a pretty poor job of trying to focus on a discussion the Warblers were having one day at practice when suddenly the doors to the room burst open and Kurt stomped in, followed by Finn and Sam. Both of the boys wearing letterman jackets dropped sizable boxes on the floor beside Kurt before he nodded at them and Finn mumbled, "We'll be in the nav, text if you need us." and walking back out.

Sebastian, like most of the Warblers, were confused and trying to peek into the boxes. One seemed to be filled with hair gels, bow ties, pictures, and small odds and ends. The other was filled with flowers, boxes of chocolates, small stuffed animals, cards, and other assorted 'I'm sorry' merchandise. Blaine had scrambled to his feet and taken a step forward, which was a mistake.

Kurt crossed his arms and cocked a hip out, glaring at him. "What the hell, Blaine? It's been over a month, this shit needs to stop."

Blaine blushed but stepped a bit closer. "Can we talk about this in private, Kurt?"

Scoffing, Kurt throws his arms up. "No! No, we can't! You got to embarrass the hell out of me in front of my school, it's only fair that I get to do the same." Jeff tilts his head questioningly and Kurt surprisingly turns to him. "Oh, I guess you weren't one of the morons helping him. He sent me most of that crap to the school. Some of which arrived in the **lunchroom** , the rest of it, came during **class**."

Jeff and Nick both wince before resuming their stares to the floor, refusing to be involved in Kurt's wrath. The slimmer boy turns back to Blaine. "What the hell were you thinking? I go to **McKinley** , Blaine! They don't like it when gay boys have nice things! Especially from **other gay boys**. Thanks to you I've had half the fucking football team walking me around like I'm the Queen of England to fend off attacks from jerks."

Nick gasps and sits up straighter, "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

Kurt huffs but looks at him kindly. "No, thankfully when they finally made their move Puck was just a minute late after class. He'd fallen asleep and was getting yelled at. By the time the asshole had me against the locker, Puck showed up. I was worried he'd get in trouble, because the guy wasn't moving... but by the time we all got sent to the principal, the huge bruise had sprung up on my hip so I could prove our story. My dad came down with a holy vengeance and Figgins announced that anyone seen looking at me too closely would be suspended. So the glares have finally stopped. But enough is enough, Blaine! I told you we aren't getting back together. You know what you did, no amount of teddy bears is going to make up for it!"

Blaine flushes but steps closer and tries to whisper, "Look, I admit, that was stupid. I forgot about how homophobic your school can be, but come on, Kurt! We're meant to be together!"

Kurt glares. "No, we're not. I assumed we were because you were the first out and proud gay boy I'd met and I thought the sun shined out of your ass. But we both know that you couldn't live up to the hype. Even if we took everything that happened surrounding the musical out of this, I can't trust you when you're drunk. Apparently, one beer and you turn into Charlie Sheen. And I just can't handle that, Blaine. I deserve better than a boyfriend that let's other people flirt with them and then does what you did that night."

Blaine throws his hands up. "I was drunk! People do stupid things when they drink!"

Kurt just smiles sadly. "I know. The first time I drank I threw up on Miss Pillsbury. That's why I don't drink anymore. But no matter what stupid decisions you make in the name of alcohol, you keep drinking. And I'm done. Stop sending me crap. Stop calling me. Stop texting me. If you start throwing pebbles at my window, I swear to god Blaine, I'll send Finn and Sam out. Leave me alone." Glaring at Blaine for a few extra seconds to make sure he's going to stay quiet, Kurt turns to the Warblers. "Sorry I interrupted practice guys, but for future reference, stop helping Blaine with his love interests. I think we all remember the Gap Attack."

Kurt nods at Sebastian and then turns to leave without another word. Most of the guys move forward to console Blaine but Jeff and Nick glance quickly at each other before bolting for the door to follow Kurt. Cocking an eyebrow, Sebastian decides to follow them.

They'd caught up with Kurt on the stairs and were walking with him outside, Sebastian stays a few feet back but doesn't try to hide his presence. Kurt glances back at him but otherwise pretends he doesn't exist.

"-bout them, but you know they've always been blind to his faults." Nick shrugs.

Kurt smirks and bumps shoulders with him. "I seem to remember you guys being just as bad. What happened to shake your faith in the almighty savior?"

Jeff glares forward. "He treated a friend of ours, that was way too good for him anyway, like shit."

Kurt smiles at him and lays his head on his shoulder as they walk out the main door. "Thanks, hun. But really, don't cause problems just for me. I'm sure you guys are glad to have him back in the spotlight. I know I'm glad that our school finally got their shit together. I can't wait to figure out our set list for regionals. The girls will be amazing."

Sebastian finally gets tired of not being part of the conversation and pipes up with, "Should you really be sharing so much information about your plans for competition?"

Kurt lifts his head and looks back at him. "Well, it's not like I'm giving much away. And what are you going to do, recruit girls? I was the only one on the Warblers that stood a chance against them, so we don't have anything to worry about."

Nick waves his hands to regain their attention. "Not important! What I really want to know is why there was a blonde guy with you and your brother. And why you mentioned someone named Sam being able to come out of your house in the middle of the night. If you're dating that hot blonde guy and didn't tell us, let alone rub it in Blaine's face, I'll never forgive you, Kurt."

Kurt giggles and loops his arms through Nick's as he walks into the parking lot. Looking up, Sebastian spots the two boys from before leaning against a Lincoln Navigator and watching Kurt carefully.

"No, I'm not dating Sam. He's staying with us for awhile and has a tendency to climb into my bed at night, but it's strictly platonic."

Apparently they'd been just close enough for the boys to overhear him because Sam calls out, "I don't know how strictly it'll stay if I keep waking up to Puck's boner poking me in the back, dude. You can't trust sex sharks."

Kurt shrugs, unconcerned. "It's not my fault that Dad made a rule that it was all or nothing. Apparently he doesn't trust me not to randomly sleep with straight guys, but he trusts me not to have open orgies with them. I'll never understand his logic."

Finn blushes. "I think he assumes that with me in the bed that would keep anything from happening."

Sam snorts, but Kurt rolls his eyes. "Actually, I think the main thing that keeps anything from happening is the fact that **you're all straight**. But whatever. Dad seriously overestimates my sex appeal if he thinks I can somehow trick the hottest guys in school into sleeping with me."

Grinning, Sam tilts his head. "Well, we are all sleeping with you. You just make us all wear pants, so it's not the kind he's worried about."

Jeff giggles, "He **makes** you wear-"

Kurt groans. "Oh god, not this again."

Sebastian finally pops up with, "Oh, no. Please, let him finish the question, I'm rather curious. Did you actually have to tell the 'straight' guys that pants weren't optional? Because I think I see why your dad was worried."

Finn blushes again. "Let's just say that at first it was just boxers that had to stay on, but an **incident** happened that required more protection."

Kurt laughs. "I swear, the only reason it's necessary is to keep the flailing down to a minimum. I don't understand how you guys shared a locker room for years without a problem but a little morning wood had you freaking out."

Smiling, Sam points out, "Hey, I was fine. I went to a boarding school, morning boners happen. It was just Finn that went flying."

Finn bursts out with, "It's totally different! Seeing someone's junk out of the corner of your eye on the way to the shower is not the same as waking up to the tip of your bro's dick touching you!"

Kurt giggles again. "It's okay, sweetie. Puck wears pants now. And I promised to lay between you from now on so the big bad shark can't get you." Kurt shakes his head. "I really can't wait til next year. You guys can all cuddle your respective girlfriends and maybe I can finally find someone to crawl into my bed for the **right** reasons."

Sam pouts. "Not me. Even if I manage to get Mercedes to dump that guy, I'll still be a minor. I have to wait two years. Besides, we all know all it's going to take for you to get a guy in bed is for you to leave this backwards town with only four gay guys. Two of which seem to be paired off already."

Jeff and Nick shrug apologetically. Jeff pipes up with, "Sorry. We've been together for years. Besides we offered him a threesome last year, but he's too romantic."

Kurt smacks him. "Oh my god! My brother is **right there** , you ass."

Finn grins sheepishly. "Hey, I'm not gonna judge. Not after all the crap you've had to listen to between Rachel, Quinn, and Santana. Just yeah... no details."

Kurt sighs, tilting his head back. "On that note, I think it's time to go. I've embarrassed myself enough today."

As he's pulling his keys out, Finn says, "So, we know Jeff and Nick from when you went here, but who's the other dude?"

When Kurt turns to look at him, Seb just cocks an eyebrow and smirks at him. Kurt rolls his eyes. "This is, I guess, the fourth gay guy in town, unless you counted me, so fifth. He's the guy I told you about that kept flirting with Blaine. Sebastian, this is my adoptive-as-of-last-year brother, Finn, and Sam, our friend."

Finn and Sam both scowl at him with sudden dislike. Kurt snorts. "Don't bother guys. He was just trying to get into his pants, who really cares anymore? Besides, if he hadn't tried, I'd probably still be with him. So it's all for the best." Smirking, Kurt turns to him. "Any luck yet, Sebby?"

Sebastian takes a second to think before he smirks and leans forward, whispering, "Who said I was still trying?"

Kurt frowns at him for a second before shaking himself. "You're a strange guy. Anyway, I gotta get home and make dinner. It was great seeing you guys again!" Kurt hugs Jeff and Nick and walks around the Navigator. "Text me later and we'll go see a movie or something. Who knows, maybe I can get one of my platonic cuddlers to pretend to be my date or something."

After they pile into the truck and it pulls away, Seb turns to Jeff and Nick. "If you guys let me crash that movie night and get him to come alone, I'll pull Blaine's solo in the group number for regionals and split it with you guys instead."

Staring at him for long seconds, like trying to figure out a puzzle, Jeff finally smiles widely. "Done. But if you use him or hurt him, Mystery Meat Monday is going to be a lot less mysterious for some of us."

Sebastian smirks. "No problem."

* * *

It's only after Sebastian has gone back to his room without even attempting to finish Warbler practice that he realizes what he's done.

_I just basically asked Kurt Hummel out on a date. What the fuck. How in the hell did I go from wanting Blaine briefly stretched across my bed to wanting to double date with Kurt and Niff?_

Seb sits carefully down in his desk chair and turns to face his laptop before giving up all pretense and banging his head on the desk.

_What the fuck am I going to do? There's no way in hell Kurt will agree to this. He thinks I'm just some manwhore who goes around stealing boyfriends. The only frame of reference he has toward me at all is that I tried to convince Blaine to cheat on him with me. Best I can hope for is he doesn't find out about my lapse in judgment._

Standing abruptly, Sebastian strides for the door and jogs down the hall, banging on Jeff's door. He'd followed them up the stairs so they should both be in there, and hopefully not too... occupied to answer.

It only takes a few seconds for the door to open and Seb sees Nick stretched across Jeff's bed searching through a history book for their homework assignment. Jeff cocks an eyebrow at him and says, "Yeeees?"

Quickly looking back down at the blonde, Sebastian blurts out, "New deal. You don't say anything to Kurt about me ever again and you get the group number solos. Disregard that last request immediately."

Jeff bites his cheek like he's trying not to smile and answers, "Um, okay. Sure, man. So you **don't** want to double date with us then?"

Seb flinches slightly. "It's not- that's not really wh-" … "Look, we both know that guy is never going to take me seriously. So let's just forget I had that bad case of verbal diarrhea. You guys will still get to sing at regionals, and I won't die of humiliation. Deal?"

If Sebastian had known Jeff a bit better, he might have known not to trust his amused smirk at all when he'd piped up with, "Deal!"

Unfortunately, Sebastian didn't, so he let out a huge sigh of relief and headed back to his room.

Jeff was already dialing before he even shut the door.

* * *

Sebastian had decided to cancel Wednesday's Warbler practice so that he could do Christmas shopping. At the time, he'd thought it was a good idea to keep his mind off of the embarrassment he felt anytime he looked at Nick or Jeff. Now he was just wondering what the ever loving shit he was thinking. It was barely a week until Christmas and the mall was **packed**. Not to mention, he had no idea what he was looking for. He just had a list of people and the vague idea that money **could** buy happiness if you were motivated enough.

He'd already been at the mall for over an hour before he finally sits on a bench and goes through his list, trying to write ideas out to the side so he knows where to start. Clearly the whole 'browse til you find something awesome' idea was stupid.

He's just writing down 'something pink' when he hears someone clear their throat in front of him. Looking up, Sebastian finds pretty much his worst nightmare standing in front of him wrapped in a thick scarf and clutching a coffee cup.

As Kurt tilts his head slightly and cocks an eyebrow, Sebastian sputters. "Wha- uh... Hey, Kurt. What are you doing here?"

Smirking slightly, Kurt takes a sip of his coffee before answering. "A little bird told me that you would be here, struggling under the weight of Christmas shopping and might require some help."

Seb frowns before something in his brain clicks. Scowling slightly he forces out, "That 'little bird' wouldn't happen to look like a bleached out Justin Bieber would it?"

Kurt smiles, "Oh! You've seen it, too? That's nice. So what are you shopping for?"

Sebastian gapes for a second. "Uh, I have no idea. I have a lot of family that comes in from France for the holidays and-" Before he can finish his explanation, Kurt snags the list out of his hand and looks it over. After a few seconds, he huffs.

"Something pink? That's helpful. Can I at least have ages for these people, and relationship status?"

Seb takes the paper back and goes back down the list. Once it's properly labeled, he hands it back to Kurt, still confused. Kurt looks it over again before nodding and tucking the list into his own pocket. Then he reaches down to grab Sebastian's hand and starts dragging him toward the other end of the mall.

"What- where are we going?"

Kurt shrugs before calling over his shoulder, "To the toy store. To find something pink for your six year old sister."

Not really having anything to say to that, Sebastian just blinks down at their hands as he's dragged through the mall. He's not really sure how Kurt is doing it, but they haven't touched anyone through the whole stumbling trip toward Toys'R'us. In the hour Seb had spent alone, he'd gotten three bruises and a jammed thumb from being shoved around by the crowds. Now Kurt seemed to somehow be parting the sea or snaking his way through with little-to-no effort. He was still drinking his coffee for fuck's sake.

Deciding not to question it until he'd gotten the help he needed, in case he managed to put his foot in his mouth, Sebastian just clung to the hand holding his and followed as closely as he could.

* * *

An hour and a half later, loaded with bags, Sebastian walks down toward the food court, Kurt chattering at him and waving his arms. He still had no idea how this had happened. Or what this was really supposed to be, but he was afraid to pull at the thread.

They'd agreed after he'd finally crossed off his Aunt Marion, getting her a fairly pricey silk scarf that even she wouldn't be able to complain about, that they deserved more coffee and maybe a cookie.

They're only about half way there when Kurt falls suddenly quiet and Sebastian looks over to find the smaller boy studying him like a math problem. Fighting a blush, Seb huffs. "What?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow and answers, "Just wondering why you backed out of asking me out last week. Jeff said you seemed embarrassed or something, but I couldn't picture that. So when he said you had canceled practice to shop, I figured it was a good time to hang out and get a read on you. But I still don't really understand."

No longer able to hide his blush, Sebastian mumbles, "So much for solos at regionals. He's going to be a back-up dancer forever." Eventually he turns to face Kurt and sighs. "Look, when I told him I was interested in crashing your movie, I wasn't really thinking clearly. I'm used to people liking me and not having to try very hard. I had sort of forgotten that I'd been a total asshole to you."

When all Kurt does is watch him quietly like he's waiting for the rest, Sebastian looks to the ground in front of him. "When I realized what I'd done, I tried to tell him nevermind. I didn't want to embarrass the hell out of myself for no reason. I know the impression I left on you, you'd have no reason to believe I had anything but the worst intentions."

Kurt seems to think about this for a second before conceding. "Okay, valid point. What about now?"

Looking back up at him, Seb stops in place. "What **about** now?"

Crossing his arms, Kurt elaborates, "Well, clearly I'm not going to jump into bed with you. I already told you I only date monogamously, and I told you that before you wanted to sneak-attack-date me. So what is it, exactly, that you want?"

Sebastian shifts the bags in his hands nervously. "I haven't dated in a long time. I tried it for awhile, in France. But it never worked out. Either I got bored, or they did. I was never really able to stay focused on one person. No one was **interesting** enough." Seb shrugs a little. "You're a lot of things, Kurt. But boring sure as fuck isn't on the list. I'd like to try dating you. If you want to take it slow, that's fine. I definitely understand."

Kurt watches him silently for a few seconds before leaning closer. "I'm guessing you know I'm a virgin. So if we date, we're going to have to go pretty slow. And I do expect my boyfriend to be faithful."

Understanding that he'd probably be giving up all rights to any sex not involving his own hand for who knows how long, Seb smirks and leans forward. "I've known for longer than I'm willing to admit that I'd rather date you than fuck anyone else. I can wait."

Kurt smiles, pleased before stepping closer and leaning up a little to press his lips to Sebastian's. Shocked, it takes him a second to realize what's happening, but when he does he leans closer and wraps one arm, still laden with bags, loosely around Kurt's waist. The kiss is brief and fairly chaste, but more than he was expecting so quickly and in such a public place. As Kurt leans back, Seb licks his lips and smirks.

"Okay, let's go get that coffee before I end up making a scene or something."

Kurt grins and reaches to take the lightest bags, freeing up one of Sebastian's hands. Clasping the newly freed appendage, Kurt leads him toward the coffee kiosk.

They take their coffees, cookies carefully balanced on top, to an empty bench a little closer to the food court than they'd wanted. After they'd both settled their bags, Kurt turns toward Seb a bit more and crosses his legs, pressing the side of his thigh against Sebastian's. Seb puts an arm on the back of the bench and turns to face him as much as he can before asking,

"Okay, so as much fun as it's been watching you dominate the mall, what are the chances that you can stick around for dinner tonight?"

Kurt smiles but shakes his head. "Sorry. It's a school night, I have to be back in Lima before 8 o'clock or my dad gets really worried."

Sebastian nods. "So, this weekend, if I was to come to your house..."

Kurt smiles. "There's a great Chinese place in town that is a bit too pricey for high-schoolers, so we wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted. If you think you can handle the bill that is."

Laughing at the smirk aimed his way, mainly due to Kurt gaping at him earlier for spending ungodly amounts of money on family members he doesn't even like, Sebastian breaks off a piece of his cookie and smiles at him. "Somehow I think I can swing it."

Kurt takes a sip. "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure you spent a fairly large portion of your trust fund today."

Seb wants to stick his tongue out, but is doing his best to pretend not to be a child. Instead he shrugs. "Actually, I stole my dad's card for today. Everything except my brother and sister's presents is 'From the Smythes' not just me. He pays for my presents for Ana and Bale if I pick out everyone else's. That means he and Mom only have to worry about the terrors. Much less stressful."

Kurt smiles and nudges his knee against Seb's. "You're kind of adorable when you talk about your family."

Sebastian blushes and takes a drink before looking back at Kurt. "Okay, so just to be clear, we're dating now right? For the first time in about five years, I have a boyfriend."

Kurt smirks. "Damn right. Gimme your phone." Setting his coffee between his knees so he can type his number into the contacts and send himself a text, Kurt smirks and passes the phone back.

When Seb takes it, he laughs.

_**To Kurt: Hey, Boo! (Heart)** _

He's still smirking at it when he gets a return ping.

_From Kurt: You're really hot when you smirk._

Looking up from his phone, Seb turns it off and slides it back into his pocket. "Oh really? I thought you hated my smirk."

Kurt shrugs, sliding his phone into his jacket pocket. "Only when it was aimed at me over my ex's head. Now it just looks like you're thinking about me naked. It's a pretty nice thought."

Seb leans forward, bracing his arm on the back of the bench. "That's because I usually am." Noticing Kurt's blush and the way he's staring at Sebastian's lips, the taller boy leans forward to kiss him again. They lose a few minutes to soft, panting breaths and seeking tongues before Kurt finally remembers they're in public.

Leaning back quickly while pressing a hand to Seb's shoulder he mumbles, "Whoops." and giggles.

Sebastian is smirking again and opening his mouth to retort when they're interrupted by a slightly outraged, " **Whoops**?! Is that really all you have to say?!"

Both Kurt and Sebastian turn and blink in surprise at Blaine and the rest of the Warblers staring at them in shock. It was, of course, Blaine who had shouted.

Sighing, Kurt gathers up the trash from their drinks and tosses them into the convenient trash can beside them before helping Seb gather his bags. Only then does he look back up at the group.

"Yes, Blaine. Whoops. As in, 'Damn. Didn't mean to make out with my boyfriend in public, we should probably find somewhere private for that.' Not that it's any of your damn business."

Sebastian takes his hand and tries to lead Kurt away from the gaping idiots but is stopped again by Blaine almost screeching, " **Boyfriend**?! You and **Sebastian**?! Are you freaking kidding me?"

Seb turns to Kurt. "I don't know who he's insulting. Is he upset because you already have a boyfriend and I'm hotter than he is, or is he upset because the guy that was trying to break you guys up succeeded and ran off with the 'wrong boy'?"

Kurt giggles. "Probably both. He was always under the impression that he was doing me a favor by dating me. Like I should have been grateful that he eventually decided that I was good enough for him. Sadly the thing he's probably most upset about right now is that no one here is denying that you're hotter than he is."

Jeff pops up from the back of the crowd, grinning. "That's because it's true. Seb looks like an underwear model and Blaine uses too much hair gel. And don't get me started on the not wearing socks."

Jeff and Nick step out of the crowd, arm in arm, and walk toward Seb and Kurt. Nick bounces a little. "So, does this mean we can go on that double date now?"

Kurt shrugs. "Sure. Not tonight, I have to get home. And Friday Bas is going to have to brave the hell that is date night in Lima. But maybe Saturday, or next weekend."

Sebastian takes the hand holding Kurt's and uses it to wrap his arm around Kurt's neck, pulling him closer and still holding their hands against Kurt's chest and responds, "We'll work it out at school tomorrow. Kurt has to leave soon and I wasn't done yet. So I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Without another backward glance at the other Warblers, Sebastian leads Kurt out to the parking lot. He walks Kurt to the Navigator because it's easier to find and Kurt says, "Hop in, I'll drive you to your car."

Piling the bags into the back seat, Seb barely gets the passenger door shut when Kurt attacks him, face first. Leaning forward over the console, Sebastian takes his time mapping out and memorizing every corner of Kurt's mouth before eventually leaning back to breathe.

Kurt whimpers slightly but leans all the way back in his seat. "Okay, I really need to keep reminding myself that I'm not that kind of boy and go home. Where did you park?"

After some muttered directions and hand gestures, Kurt pulls up behind his car and Sebastian turns to look at him again.

"Thanks for giving me a chance. I promise to try really hard not to screw it up."

Kurt's smile is bright and a little dazed looking. "Well, you're off to a great start. You already seem way more attracted to me than Blaine ever did. That helps."

Sebastian frowns. "You guys dated for months, I'm assuming there was some sort of mutual orgasms going on, even if you are a virgin, how did he not seem attracted to you?"

Kurt blushes and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "We um... we never did that. About a week before we broke up, we were in his room, and I asked him if he found me boring... He said we were young and that we were in high school. And when I said something about like... wanting to rip each others clothes off, he made a joke about not being able to because of the layers..." Kurt trails off slowly, noticing Sebastian's horrified gaze. "What?"

Sebastian has to take a minute to process this information. _The idiot had Kurt alone in his room, asking questions about sex and he blew him off?! And not in the good way?! Are you fucking serious? What the hell was he waiting on?!_

After a few long seconds of silence, Sebastian slowly asks him, "Are you sure Blaine's gay?" At Kurt's shocked laugh, he adds, "No. Legit question. I don't think he is. If he is, he's doing it wrong. Having a boyfriend as hot as you are, with an ass like yours, and not making damn sure that you knew he was into you? I'm not sure he's as gay as he thinks he is."

Kurt giggles, blushing and says, "No, he is. He even tested the theory. Last year he got drunk and made out with a girl. Then when he tried again, sober, he proclaimed himself 100% gay."

Seb cocks an eyebrow. "That he even had to test it that late in the game should answer some questions." Watching Kurt carefully, Sebastian points to an empty space close by. "Can you park again for a second. We need to talk about something."

Kurt frowns but pulls into the parking spot and turns his truck off. He turns nervously in his seat to face Seb.

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian picks a spot on the dash and says, "Okay. So... I'm going to be really honest here, and hopefully enough of it will be positive that you won't dump me and run me over with your truck." When the only response he gets is silence, he continues. "When we first met, I was very much trying to fuck your boyfriend. To be fair, I didn't know he had a boyfriend until about 30 seconds before I met you, but that wasn't really a deal breaker. It was just sex, why would I care? I wasn't the one cheating."

Glancing over, Kurt's face has frozen. It wasn't news, but it probably wasn't the best thing to be reminded of. Clearing his throat, Sebastian adds, "Right away, I could tell you guys were virgins and frankly, you seemed really uptight and controlling and weird. Blaine was admittedly also weird, but I thought it was your influence. All I'd heard since I moved here was how awesome he was. And despite his fashion choices, he was pretty hot. Especially by Ohio standards where there are **no** gay guys. And I hadn't seen you, or your ass yet. So, he seemed like the best option."

Refusing to meet his eyes now, Sebastian winces. "That night, at Scandals, I came outside to wait for my cab. I saw what at first looked like two guys hooking up in the back of a car. After a few seconds I realized that wasn't what was happening, so I ran over to see if I could help. By the time I got close enough, and before I could call the cops, you got out and started screaming. I saw the whole thing from that point on. Blaine acting like a douche, trying to blame you for him being a drunk asshole, and then him storming off like a Disney Princess. I hid so you wouldn't see me, because I figured the last thing you needed to deal with at that point was the guy trying to steal that asshole away from you."

Sebastian scratches his hand through the back of his hair. "After that, I tried to convince myself that the best thing I could do would be to break you guys up. I figured Blaine wasn't cut out to be a boyfriend, if that was how he acted, and I told myself that you were better off alone than with that douchebag. I was still convinced that when you broke up, I'd fuck him and be done with the whole thing. So that's what I did. I ran into you at the coffee shop and listened in on your phone call. I knew more than they did about why you were pissed at Blaine but I was honestly surprised that you seemed like you were going to make up with him. Why not just dump him? So I figured I'd poke at it some more."

Scoffing, Seb turns to look at him again. "I'm still confused about Tony. As much as people like to talk about how it's a musical about gang violence and shit, it's **West Side Story**. A gay guy can totally play Tony. All the man does is dance around and sing about love. He not even in the gang anymore! He doesn't need to be that butch! And have you seen your arms?! Sorry! Sidetracked. Anyway, the point is, I went, and I saw you and when I was talking to you all I was thinking about was what a shitty boyfriend he was. I never let myself think about why it bothered me that he wasn't good enough for you. I just kept hoping you'd break up. And then you did."

Kurt smirks, and breaks in on him. "Actually, that was your fault. You said something about how we'd probably been sleeping together for awhile and I realized that within the span of one week, he'd gone from 'masturbation is enough!' to 'let's just do it!'. That week just happened to be the week before opening night. So I confronted him about it, and sure enough, he and Rachel had both decided to lose their virginities so they could play Tony and Maria more convincingly."

Sebastian winced. "I know." At Kurt's wide eyed look, he amends, "Well, I guessed. I knew parts. I was uh... at the Lima Bean that day you told your friends. Something about a dance practice and Sam being a stripper? I was in the back, studying for finals and I heard most of it. Now, of course, I feel bad about eavesdropping, but at the time I just thought it was a good chance to find out what happened that pushed you over the edge. I didn't know I was the one that made you realize it though."

Kurt sighs. "I should be mad about it, but we were the idiots that thought having that conversation in public was smart. And obviously you haven't told anyone or I'd have heard about it by now. It's embarrassing that you heard all that, but oh well."

Sebastian shrugs. "It was nice to see you with your friends. Although I do have questions about the things I was overhearing, but we can save that for later." Noting Kurt's blush, Seb grins and continues, "The main point I wanted to bring up was that whatever the fuck Blaine was doing to make you wonder if you were attractive, is not going to be a problem with us. That day you told me about being on the football team I was so busy checking out your ass and trying to imagine you in football pants that the barista looked like she was going to throw my coffee at me. I had to tip her extra, because she'd called out my order like four times. I'm so into you it's slightly pathetic. I can never decide what my favorite part of you is. I'm not gonna lie, I noticed the ass first. But you also have amazing eyes. I didn't know eyes like that existed outside of romance novels. You're funny, and snarky, and awesome. The way you cut Blaine down at Dalton made me want to jump you, right there in front of everyone. The fact that you have half the football team in a school full of homophobes surrounding you like the secret service makes me slightly fearful and awed at the same time. You're just... perfect. And anyone that doesn't think so is deaf, blind, or stupid. So yeah..."

Sebastian tapers off into awkward silence for a bit, and looks away from Kurt, afraid of his reaction. _Okay, so I've been stalking him a little bit. And I'm kind of obsessed with his ass. Those aren't necessarily_ _ **bad**_ _things... right?_

He's snapped out of his thoughts by Kurt suddenly clamoring over the center console of the nav. Catching on quickly, Seb reaches out to grab Kurt by the hips and pull him over into his lap. Kurt takes a quick second to reach down and slide the seat back as far as it will go and lean it back. As soon as they're as comfortable as they're going to get, Kurt sits back, directly over Sebastian's dick and making him groan slightly.

Kurt had obviously not done the move on purpose but when he hears his reaction, he grins slightly and rolls his hips, pressing slightly harder against him. Sebastian clenches his hands on Kurt's hips and groans out, "If you really want to take things slow, you should probably stop doing that."

Smiling widely, Kurt leans down to kiss Seb, this one much more frantic than the others they'd shared. It takes several attempts of pulling back before they manage to stop kissing for more than a few seconds. Eventually Kurt pants out against Sebastian's neck, "I'm starting to think slow is overrated. Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely not losing my virginity anytime soon, and definitely not in my car -I've already fought that battle once- but I really, really want to touch you."

Seb groans again and pulls Kurt back down for another kiss, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck, sliding the other hand from Kurt's waist down to his ass, he palms him and squeezes roughly.

Kurt moans and rubs himself on Sebastian's lap again, tugging at the back of his hair. It doesn't take long before Kurt is moaning into Sebastian's ear, whispering, "As much fun as this is, if I come in these pants, you can't imagine the problems that will cause."

Laughing slightly, Seb moves his hands down to start undoing Kurt's pants, watching his face carefully to make sure he's okay with that development. The zipper is barely parted before Kurt reaches down for Sebastian's. Taking a second to whip his henley over his head, Sebastian leans back on the seat and watches as Kurt nervously reaches into his pants to grasp Seb's dick. Groaning at the feeling of the slightly sweaty, tight fist sliding along his cock, Seb surges forward to pull him back into a kiss.

By the time he manages to get his own hand wrapped around Kurt he can tell this isn't going to take long at all. Panting heavily into Kurt's neck, Sebastian arches up with a soft grunt when Kurt presses their cocks together. When he feels Kurt trying to wrap his fingers around both of them, he bites lightly into his neck, sucking a deep bruise in. _Mine._

Kurt groans again, speeding his hands up and mumbling nonsense into Sebastian's shoulder. All he can hear is vague words like 'God' 'Fuck' 'So good' and 'Bas'. When Kurt finally comes, gasping into Sebastian's sweaty neck and moaning a mangled version of his name, the added slickness of Kurt's come pushes Sebastian over the edge shortly afterward.

Kurt stops moving his hands but otherwise does nothing but collapse down onto Seb's chest. Taking a few minutes to catch his breath, Sebastian runs his fingers through the back of Kurt's hair, trying to get it to lay flat again. When the smaller boy finally recovers enough to sit up, he looks down at their chests and giggles. When Seb arches an eyebrow, Kurt says,

"Thank god I wear layers and you took your shirt off. Never thought about how easy the cleanup would be."

Seb smirks, rubbing his thumbs on Kurt's hipbones. "Sure, but next time we both get naked. It's so not fair that I still haven't seen you, but you've seen me."

Kurt blushes. "It's not like we don't have time. And I'll be sure to wear less layers on Friday." Ignoring Seb's smirk, Kurt reaches into the console and pulls out some wet wipes, cleaning them both up before leaning down on his chest again. "So, I got a bit distracted. What I wanted to say was that I'm kind of stupidly into you, too. Granted, I haven't been pining away like you have, but you've been so freaking adorable all day and I'd already noticed the hotness, of course. So the fact that you have this hidden romantic side is just amazing to me. I can't wait to get to know that side better."

Seb blushes but isn't about to question it. _If he thinks stalking is adorably romantic, I'm not going to complain._ _I guess Twilight was good for something after all._

Before he can think of anything else to say, Kurt is glancing at the dash and cursing. "Shit, I'm supposed to be home in an hour. I gotta go." He quickly strips his sweater off and Seb consolidates his stuff enough to hand him one of the shopping bags.

"You can just tell them you were Christmas shopping. No peeking, etc."

As Kurt clamors back over to the driver's seat, Seb gets out and gathers his bags. Walking over to the driver's side, he waits for Kurt to roll the window down again and leans in for one more kiss.

"I'm going to text you in a minute, don't check it, you're driving. Just text me when you get home."

Kurt smirks. "You can just tell me to drive carefully and text so you know I got home safe. It's okay. It's a thing boyfriends do."

Sebastian blushes at being caught out but doesn't respond, just kisses him again and turns to walk away, calling over his shoulder, "Be careful!"

He throws his bags in the back and waits until Kurt has pulled away, and is safely out of the lot before he pulls his phone out and texts him. Then he starts his car and heads back to school. Warbler practice should be interesting tomorrow.

_**To Kurt: So, we need to talk about all these 'straight' boys sleeping in your bed...** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a lot of people asking for a sequel/second chapter, I wrote more on this story. Starting to feel bad about this one and B-E Aggressive, I promised to only post when I was done but these two stories wouldn't die after one chapter and I didn't see it coming D= hopefully this will be the end of this verse, as much as I like it. (unless someone requests a quickie sequel or something lol)

[Sebastian]

Stopping to take one more deep breath before walking into the practice room, Sebastian knows today won't be fun and that he'll probably have to fight tooth and nail to get any actual work done, but he's ready. _Hopefully._

Flinging the doors open, Seb walks in and drops his bag in a chair, pulling out his phone. Before anyone can say anything to him he walks up to John and Thad to talk about their song for the day. When he finally turns to face the eerily silent room, he finds their shortest member puffing in the middle of the room. He smirks at the look of outrage on Blaine's face. Deciding to just get it over with, Sebastian sits on the arm of a chair and waves him forward. _He has to say his piece or we'll never get through rehearsal._

The shorter boy glares at being 'beckoned' but still steps forward. Obviously trying to stay calm, Blaine asks, "What the hell was that yesterday?"

Seb raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms before answering, slowly, like speaking to a child. "That was me, shopping for Christmas presents with my boyfriend. I thought that was rather obvious, what with all the shopping bags and the fact that he told you we were dating."

Temper slipping a bit, Blaine snaps out, "I meant, when did you two start dating? Why didn't I know that you guys were even **talking** , let alone making out in public?!"

Smirking again, Sebastian replies, "We had actually just made it official when you interrupted us. As for you not knowing that we'd been talking, I'm going to assume he didn't tell you because he couldn't trust you. I know **I** sure as hell wouldn't if you'd done half the things to me that you've done to him."

Flushing angrily, Blaine looks around at the curious stares and stands up a bit straighter before turning back to him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Grinning now, Seb asks innocently, "Oh, really? Do you want me fill you in? Ya know, just so we're clear and you don't go away from your first relationship thinking that any of the things you did to him that last week were okay. We could start with the Scandals parking lot if you-"

"No! No, I don't think we need to discuss that at all. I don't know what lies or **exaggerations** he told you about that-"

Sebastian's grin slides off his face and he stands up, towering over the helmet-haired boy. "He didn't tell me shit, **Blainers**. I was there. I walked outside and saw it for myself. Not that I could believe it, at first. And here I'd thought you were so **innocent**." Noticing the increased whispering, Seb looks around at the rapt attention everyone in the room is paying to them and scoffs. "Nevermind, I'm not talking about this. The last thing Kurt would want is me spreading gossip and that's not my story to tell. Just know that I **know** , so don't come at me asking what **I'm** doing. What the fuck were **you** doing? You never deserved him and you sure as hell have no right to question me anymore, so back off. **Now**."

Blaine glares at him, clearly wishing he had a retort but they both know he can't say anything. He'd treated Kurt horribly and unless Blaine wanted the entire room to find out just **how** horribly, he'd have to suck it up and move on.

The tense silence is finally broken by Jeff clapping his hands loudly and looking to the other council members. "Okay! So, since the gayest soap opera **ever** is over, can we start practice now?"

After one last smirk at Blaine, Seb turns to the rest of the group. "Okay, guys. Today is a double practice, so if you have plans for tonight, cancel them. We're not only making up for yesterday, but I have somewhere to be tomorrow."

* * *

Once they finally wrap up and declare practice over, Seb turns to find Jeff and Nick, to ask something else about the double date, only to find a small group of Warblers standing behind him. Blaine had mysteriously disappeared, obviously not wanting to piss Sebastian off now that he knows just how **informed** he is.

Thad is the first one to speak up. "I don't know what's going on between you and Kurt, but you can't bring that drama to practice. As a fellow council member, you had no right to embarrass Blaine that way."

Cocking an eyebrow, Sebastian points out, "Actually, I came in prepared to work on re-harmonizing now that Anderson rejoined. He was the one standing in the middle of the room, all but snorting smoke out of his nose when I walked in. All I did was sit down to listen to him before he started cursing at me. He started it, all I did was tell him I wasn't going to listen to his bullshit and point out that some things are no longer his business. Or yours, for that matter."

Trent steps forward next. "It's not fair of you to take advantage of their fighting to sneak in and steal Kurt."

Sebastian outright laughs. "You can't be serious. 'Sneak in and steal Kurt'? They were broken up for over a month. You were there **both** times Kurt told Blaine to leave him the hell alone. I didn't make a move on Kurt until we **all** heard that he was done with him. Again, not that it's any of your business."

Seb doesn't even know the name of the guy that says, "But how can Kurt do this to him? I mean, it's **Blaine**. How could he break up with him to date you? You're just going to get him into bed and then dump him."

Finally losing his patience, Sebastian leans over the short kid, probably a freshman, and snaps out, " **Again** , not that it's any of your fucking business, but I'm not dating Kurt just to fuck him. And he didn't break up with Blaine for me. They'd been broken up for weeks before he even knew I was interested in him. If you guys are just hounding me hoping to get the full story, you're shit out of luck. It's not my story to tell, and I'm not telling it. I'd suggest you go ask Blaine, but I'm pretty sure he'd never admit to the truth, so just drop it."

Deciding to make a quick escape before they can rally, Sebastian grabs his bag and heads for the door, pulling his phone from his pocket. He can talk to Jeff and Nick later. He takes a quick second to read his missed texts before he calls Kurt.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe. Sorry it took so long. I don't know if Bland was blowing his notes because he was upset or if he's just really that shitty, but it ran even longer than I thought." Hearing Kurt's giggle as he walks down the hall toward his dorm, Seb grins. He really can't wait til tomorrow.

"He was probably doing it on purpose, just to make you guys miserable and keep you there longer. His voice is really the only good thing about him. Anyway, did you get my texts?"

Wincing, Sebastian replies, "Yeah, I got em. Do I really have to meet him **tomorrow**? I mean, sure, I knew I'd have to eventually, but before we even have our first date?"

He can hear Kurt sigh over the line. "Sorry, I know it's weird, especially for you, but yes. We're really close. For the longest time all we had was each other, so he's pretty protective over me. You should have heard some of the rules he came out with when Blaine first appeared, and we weren't even dating. I swear the main reason he lets Finn and the guys in my bed is so there's no room for anyone else."

 _That's what he thinks._ "Well, it's not that big of a deal I guess. I already canceled practice for tomorrow. Most of the guys were just happy to have Friday open, especially the ones who have girlfriends out of town. I can just leave as soon as class is over."

Kurt lets out a relieved breath. "Good. That'll give you plenty of time to make it here before he has to leave for his flight."

Sebastian fumbles with his keys as he tries to unlock his door. "Uh, what flight?"

"Oh, that's why he wanted to know if you could come over earlier. He and Carole have a thing in DC this weekend so they're leaving at 7 to catch a flight out. He wanted to meet you first. And don't worry if he threatens you, it's mostly hot air. Even with David he never did more than pin him to the wall by the throat. You'll be fine."

_Who the hell is David and what the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

The next day as soon as his last class ends, Sebastian runs to his dorm to take a shower and dress for, god help him, meeting Kurt's dad. He'd never gotten far enough into a relationship to actually meet the parents before, so even if Burt Hummel wasn't a fucking **congressman** , Seb would be worried. Now he had no idea what to expect. Any man that fathered a son like Kurt would be intimidating enough, but now he has to attempt not to embarrass **his** father too.

After taking the most rushed shower ever and longer than he'd like to admit picking out what to wear, Sebastian grabs his keys and heads out the door.

The whole drive to Lima, Seb worries that he'll say the wrong thing or piss off Kurt's family some way. By the time he actually gets to the address Kurt had sent him, he's almost ready to turn around and drive back. _Kurt's not that hot... I'll probably get bored..._

The lies do nothing to change his mind, so instead he sighs heavily and climbs out of the car. Tugging at the thin, green V-neck sweater he'd settled on, he decides he should have gone with at least a shirt and tie and pulls his black peacoat closed as he steps up to the door.

When he lifts his hand to knock, he's shocked to find himself almost pushed over as Kurt steps outside. Once he's righted himself he gapes at the smaller boy.

"What are you doing? I thought the whole point of me coming early was to meet your dad?"

Kurt hisses at him and pulls him down the walkway a few yards. "It was, and you still have to, but I wanted to warn you first." Taking a deep breath Kurt grimaces at him. "It's not just Dad. They're all in there, waiting to ambush you. If you want to run, do it quick before they notice I'm missing."

Sebastian snorts. "Okay drama queen, who all are we talking here? If the entire cast of West Side Story is in there... then, yeah sorry, I'm out."

Letting out a quick laugh, Kurt smacks him. "No, not the entire cast. But uh... remember how I said that Finn and Puck threatened to key my car? Well, they aren't that stupid, but they are stubborn enough that they felt the need to check you out before they let me be alone with you, especially after the whole Blaine thing."

Seb shrugs. "Okay, I figured your brother would be here, and Puck isn't really surprising either. That it? Them and your dad?"

Kurt winces again. "And Carole, Finn's mom... and Sam. But that's all. I told everyone else they'd have to wait."

Sebastian tries to keep his calm. _Okay. So that's the dad, the brother, the... mohawk, the step-mom, and the friend who's staying with them. I should have seen this coming. It's not that shocking, the only one that doesn't live here is the one that was_ _ **forced**_ _to wear underwear to bed. Jesus. Okay..._

Pretending he hadn't just spent the last minute or two having a mini-freak-out, Seb smirks at Kurt confidently. "Right, let's do this." He takes a few steps toward the house before he stops and turns back to Kurt, taking in his outfit of tight, dark jeans, a black turtle neck and a subtle blue and red plaid blazer. "By the way, since I won't be able say this when we get inside, you look hot as fuck."

Kurt blushes and reaches up to peck a kiss on his lips. "Thank you! So do you. I was a little worried you'd show up horribly overdressed or in a tacky rugby shirt, but you actually hit the nail on the head for Lima Dating."

Seb snorts again, before drawling sarcastically, "Oh, good. I was worried about that. Now come on, lets get this over with."

Kurt smirks and grabs his hand, pulling Seb through the door with him as he opens it. Just as it closes behind them, Sebastian sees a man standing in the doorway, and it's the last thing he'd have expected. _Oh great. Now not only is this my boyfriend's dad, and a congressman, but he looks like the type that would have no trouble hiding a body in the woods_ _. This is going just wonderfully._

After a few tense seconds of silence, Sebastian steps forward to shake the man's hand. "Hello, Mr. Hummel, I'm Sebastian Smythe."

Burt grips his hand tight before giving Seb a quick nod. "Hey, kid. Call me Burt. According to my son, I'm going to be seeing you pretty often."

Knowing it was more of a test than anything else, Sebastian just nods and steps back a little. "I certainly hope so, sir. As long as Kurt will put up with me."

Burt waves him into the next room, mumbling under his breath, "Considering how long he put up with the little one, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Turning to Kurt, Seb mutters, "I can already tell I'm going to hate being compared to the hobbit, and it's going to happen a **lot**."

Ignoring Kurt's snickers, Sebastian looks around the room when he walks in. There's only one couch and two chairs. All three boys are settled on the couch and Burt settles himself into the leather chair. Noticing that the last chair had been conveniently placed so that it faces both the couch and the other chair, not the TV, Sebastian realizes that Kurt wasn't being quite as overly dramatic as he'd assumed. Sitting down, Seb finds four sets of eyes glued onto him suspiciously.

Kurt huffs and sits on the arm of his chair, putting a hand on Seb's shoulder and turning to the jocks. "Okay, lunatics. You each get one question before you leave so Dad can do his thing in peace."

Finn squawks, "Wait, why can't we stay for Burt's questions? He's probably going to ask all the things we want to know anyway!"

Kurt glares. "Exactly. He has to answer those questions for my father, not for some of my lovable but overprotective quasi-brothers."

Sam speaks up before Finn can do more than pout. "I'll go first. How do you feel about Blaine Anderson?"

Sebastian scoffs before he can stop himself. "He's a stuck up asshole who likes to pretend he's God's gift to show choir. He has the mentality of a spoiled five year old, and he never deserved Kurt. Which I pointed out to him at practice yesterday." It's only after his rant is over that he winces and looks in Burt's direction, wondering if he should apologize for his language. Seeing only a vague air of approval in his otherwise blank face, Sebastian decides to pretend Burt isn't here for this part of his inquisition.

Finn, now frowning, speaks up next. "If that's how you feel about him, why were you hitting on him when he was with Kurt?"

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian answers, "Well, obviously I didn't think that **then**. Back then he was just this guy the Warblers talked about all the time. When I met him he was fairly hot and made no mention of having a boyfriend. I found out about Kurt about 15 seconds before Kurt found out about me. When I started actually paying attention to Bland, I realized that he wasn't good enough for Kurt and did my best to break them up. I was, of course, still in denial about why I wanted them apart. From the beginning I knew they shouldn't be together, even before I realized it was Kurt I wanted."

Finn mumbles something along the lines of "He picked up on it way quicker than we did, and we saw them together all the time."

Knowing there's only one more question to get through before he'll be down to just one interrogator, Seb turns to Puck with a cocked eyebrow. It takes longer than he'd expect for the tanned boy to ask it. When he finally does, even Kurt seems surprised.

"Why should we trust you to not take advantage of him, or use him, when someone who claimed to love him did and you have such a bad track record? How can you even be sure yourself that you won't?"

Sebastian wants to point out that technically, that's two questions, but he's trying not to seem like a total dick right now. Instead he thinks for a second, studying the other boy. From what little Kurt had told him and he'd overheard, Puck is the closest thing to himself that he's ever met, so he knows exactly what he's asking, and why.

"I know that I won't take advantage of him because of two reasons. I saw Blaine try it and the only reason he didn't get his teeth kicked in was because Kurt wouldn't let you. He'd have no problem holding your jacket for you while you beat me to death if I tried the same thing. And that would be **after** he'd kicked me in the nuts." Seeing looks of amusement and agreement around the room, Seb continues, "And I know myself. If I wanted a quick fuck I could have had that over an hour ago. I could have had Blaine weeks ago, if that's all I wanted. I want Kurt because he's the first guy I've met that I could actually see myself staying with and caring about. He's the only one I've found that seems worth the effort, and I'm willing to wait to find out if it's true."

In the stunned silence that follows, Seb tosses out, "As for trusting me, you probably shouldn't. I wouldn't, if it was my little sister, or little brother, in this position. All I can do is promise that if I do anything that hurts him, it won't be intentional."

Sebastian looks up to find Kurt smiling down at him as he grips his shoulder a little tighter before looking around the room at everyone else. The boys on the couch seem mostly placated and get up to shuffle out of the room. At the last second, Finn turns back around and points at him. "Okay, you can date my brother. But if you screw this up, we won't let Kurt stop us, even if he wants to. Not again."

Seb nods in acceptance and watches as they all file out before turning back to Burt.

The older man is still just watching Sebastian with a blank face. Kurt moves his hand from Sebastian's shoulder down to holding his hand before saying, "Alright, Dad. I guess it's your turn. What did you want to ask him?"

Burt seems to loosen slightly and takes his hat off, scratching his head before replying. "I heard most of what I needed to hear already. I'd just like to get to know ya a bit better. You said something about a brother and a sister, was that hypothetical?"

Sebastian sighs a little in relief. "Uh, no actually. I have a little sister named Ana, she's six, and a little brother named Bale, who's five. I guess the whole dating thing is hypothetical, I won't be around to deal with that nightmare. The thought of Ana dating scares the shit out of me."

Burt nods in a way only those who have worried about the future of small children can really understand before asking, "And what about your parents? What do they do?"

"My mom always wanted to be the traditional housewife. She grew up rich and didn't like the idea of working. Then she had me and realized she'd have been better off with an actual job. Why she decided to have more kids after me, I have no idea. But Ana and Bale are great, much better behaved than I was. Maybe just because they have each other to drive insane instead of focusing on her." He stops to laugh nervously before glancing between Kurt and Burt.

"As for my father... you uh, may already know him? He's Adrien Smythe, the state's attorney."

Burt seems surprised. "Oh. Yeah, I actually met him at that dinner last week. He said he had three kids, I just didn't put it together. I guess we'll have a bit more to talk about next time, huh?"

Sebastian tries his best to not think about what, exactly, Burt is going to learn about during that conversation. He looks to Kurt in slight panic.

Kurt smirks at him before turning to his dad. "Look, I'm not stupid, you've clearly picked up that this whole thing is new for Sebastian. He wasn't the most... monogamous guy before we started dating, but he never hid that. He never pretended that he was anything other than what he was. He's asking for a chance, and I'm going to give him one. Hopefully you will too."

Burt looks back and forth between them for a few seconds before sighing heavily. "Okay, I trust your judgment, so I'll give him the benefit of he doubt. But since I'll be out of the house this weekend, I'm going to just go ahead and remind you of the rule. All or nothing. Either my son sleeps in his bed alone tonight or you guys have to figure out how to share the bed with the three idiots probably listening around the corner."

Sebastian snorts when he hears a dull thud and whispered curses coming from somewhere nearby. He's about to point out that he has no intention of pushing his luck with Kurt by trying to stay the night when Kurt huffs out, loud enough to be heard by everyone,

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you let me upgrade to a king size mattress then. It'll be a tight fit, but I'm sure we'll manage."

Hearing a distinctly Finn-sounding squeak, Sebastian holds in laughter at the sound of footsteps running down a hallway. _I can't believe he bought that. He's probably going_ _in the kitchen_ _to freak out about sharing a bed with guys that are dating._

Burt grins at his son. "That was mean. I hope they manage to calm him down before he passes out." Shaking his head, Burt stands up. "Okay, well, it's after 6, Carole and I need to get ready to go. Let me know before you leave, Kurt."

They all stand and Burt walks past them to get to the stairs. Just before he goes up, he stops to turn to Seb. "Just remember, there's a whole lot of fairly important people trying to suck up to me right now. I'm sure I could call in a few favors that even a state's attorney wouldn't hear about." After clapping him on the shoulder for a second, a bit too roughly, Burt walks up the stairs, calling out to Kurt. "Oh, and I'm leaving the shotgun out when I go. You know where it is, son."

Sebastian turns to Kurt with wide eyes. "Do you actually know how to use a shotgun?"

Kurt shrugs before walking out of the room toward the kitchen. "Sure. My aim isn't great with it, but buckshot doesn't have to be real accurate."

Sebastian stops following Kurt to stare wide eyed at his back. _No, seriously, what the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Two hours later as Sebastian sits back in their booth, he has to admit that the night had been going much better than he'd assumed it would. So far he hadn't managed to piss anyone off or get bored. Between talking about their families, childhoods, friends, and bitching about Blaine there hadn't been a lot of long awkward silences or unnecessary pressure on Sebastian to say something interesting.

Kurt was excited to hear Sebastian talk about living in Paris, and Seb was only mildly surprised to find out that Kurt spoke fluent French. At this point, not much would surprise him about the slender boy. He'd found out that on top of being in his glee club and his short stint playing football, he'd also been a cheerleader. Sebastian had made firm requests for pictures of him in a uniform only to be told that Kurt had video at home of their nationals winning routine.

Sebastian had finally gotten around to asking a lot of the questions he'd been dying to ask for weeks. The most shocking answer he'd been given, after being sworn to silence, was the long and complicated story about David Karofsky. He'd only asked why he transferred to Dalton last year, and had instead found out the answer to several more of his questions.

When asked, he'd vaguely remembered Kurt talking to a burly guy at Scandals the one time they'd gone. To think that Kurt could forgive someone who'd been that horrible to him made Sebastian wonder just what someone would have to do to be written off by Kurt completely. _Shit, I bet him and Blaine are shopping buddies by this time next year. Jesus. Everyone being overprotective makes a lot more sense if he goes around making a habit of trusting guys that don't deserve it. And here I thought I was_ _ **special**_ _._

Watching Kurt settle back against the booth, Sebastian takes a sip of his drink while trying to figure out how to prolong the date. He hadn't thought about it beforehand because he'd been so sure that he'd screw it up by now and in the past he'd always been bored to tears by the time the check came. Now he had to think of some way to get Kurt to spend more time with him without thinking he was just trying to get him into bed.

When their waitress stops by to drop off the check, Sebastian pays it immediately before looking up at Kurt. At the irritated twitch to his eyebrow, Seb laughs. "Don't worry, babe. You can pay for the next date."

Kurt's annoyance disappears and he sits up straighter. "Oh, really? So, you're already planning our next date?"

Seb shrugs. "Well, we have that double date with Nick and Jeff for dinner and the movies. You can pay for our dinner and we can split the movies, if you actually care about that sort of thing. I don't really mind either way. My parents were both born into money, so it's never meant much to me. We can handle our dates whatever way makes you more comfortable."

Kurt blinks at him. "I didn't think you'd actually talked to Nick and Jeff yet... I mean, you said you would but I thought you were just trying to get away from Blaine quicker." When all Seb does is cock an eyebrow at him in question, Kurt asks, "So um... what all have you talked to them about? Just the double date or...?"

Sebastian smirks. "Why? Is there something you don't want me to know?" At Kurt's wide eyes and quick shake of the head, he laughs. "Oh shit, there is! What is it? Did you actually take them up on that threesome last year or something?"

Kurt winces before looking around them. Luckily the restaurant had mostly cleared out by then, but Kurt still hisses, "Can we talk about this in the car? It's a bit public to be asking that, isn't it?"

Sebastian's eyebrows fly up. He'd been kidding about the threesome. Kurt had told him he was a virgin... so what the hell did they need privacy to talk about?

After slipping their coats back on and heading outside, Seb turns to watch Kurt carefully, as they walk toward his car. Once he gets the doors unlocked, he turns the car on for warmth but just faces his date, waiting for an explanation.

Kurt sighs, turning in his seat. "Okay... so I told you that first day that you had nothing to worry about with Finn and the guys sleeping in my bed, right?" Sebastian, who still has some questions about that whole thing, nods reluctantly. "Well... they weren't exactly the first ones I'd cuddled with for comfort."

Keeping a carefully blank face, Sebastian says, "Uh... what?"

Kurt blushes and stammers out, "W-well, when um... when I was at Dalton, I liked Blaine... a lot. And I'd already told him I did. He told me that he'd never had a relationship and he didn't want to ruin what we had, or something, and I was really upset over it. Nick and Jeff found me one day after practice and I must have looked really wrecked, because they invited me back to their dorm to talk." Kurt shifts uncomfortably. "We didn't **do** anything, but I ended up spending the night. After that, anytime they had a fight, the one that had been hurt would show up at my room to cuddle until the other showed up to apologize. Sometimes it was both of them and they just needed me as an excuse to cuddle without talking about their problems. Likewise, if they noticed I was upset, they'd show up, or drag me to their room."

When Kurt's voice fades out at the end, Sebastian lets out a laugh. "It's impressive, really. You've technically had more men in your bed than I have. Holy shit."

Blushing again, Kurt smacks his arm. "Shut up! It's never been sexual or anything. Like I said, Finn and the guys just get lonely. They have horrible taste in women and even when they're dating someone tolerable, they can hardly sneak in their windows without getting caught. Well, Puck could, but that's not the point."

Deciding to steer away from his 'straight' counterpart, Sebastian smirks. "It's okay, babe. You already explained about them. And while I still don't really understand it, I believe you that it's not 'like that'."

Kurt smiles at him. "Okay, good. I guess I'm just used to how Blaine would get suspicious just from seeing me being 'overly friendly' with them while watching TV. I can hardly imagine what he'd have said if he knew they slept in my room."

Sebastian snorts. "Let alone your **bed**."

Clearly trying to divert the conversation, Kurt says, "Um... how bout we head back now? We've been sitting out here awhile and we're getting some funny looks. Besides, if I'm not back by the time Dad calls to tell us he made it to the hotel, he'll send out the troops."

Holding back a sigh that the date was almost over, Sebastian pulls out of the lot. His curiosity getting the better of him, despite Kurt's obvious reluctance to talk about it, Seb asks, "So... about the jocks in your bed. How exactly did you go from cuddling them one by one to a new bed and dog piles?"

Kurt huffs. "Well, the idiots were fighting over who got to sleep in my room one night and my dad overheard them. After a **very** long and awkward conversation, he decided the only way to keep my virtue intact was to tell them that if one of them slept in there, they all had to. I think he figured they'd just all back out and stop. He underestimated just how emotionally stunted the three of them are. They all, especially Puck, actually **need** the contact. He's done nothing but get dumped and screwed over by every girl he's ever seriously liked. He's decided that it's easier to go out and get laid whenever and however he wants and just rely on me for the 'emotional shit'. So... yeah. Now they just kind of all pile in over the weekends. Obviously they don't on school nights, because I have to have **some** privacy. Plus, Puck doesn't live with us, he just doesn't go home."

"So, awkward question... What the hell are they going to do when you leave? Didn't you say you wanted to go to college in New York?"

Kurt shrugs. "I don't know, I guess they'll be forced to grow up and handle their love lives like adults. Finn and Sam I'm not worried about, they've both had steady girlfriends. Puck though... he'll probably follow Shelby wherever she ends up, and all I can do is hope he finds someone that can handle him when he gets there."

Sebastian nods, turning onto a new street. "But, you're totally sure about New York, right? That's where you want to go?"

"Oh, definitely. I applied to NYADA and a few others, but honestly, I have to get in there. I just feel like it needs to be NYADA. So even if I don't make it in there, I'm going to New York this summer to find a job or something until I can start reapplying."

Nodding again, Sebastian says, "Well, it sounds insane to hold out for one place rather than just go where you're accepted, but I guess I get it. College is expensive and why wrack up debts or pay huge amounts of money if it's not what you want?"

Kurt smiles at him. "Exactly. I'm glad you get it. I'm not so sure everyone else will, if I don't get in. Well, Rachel will, especially if she's in the same boat. But everyone else will expect me to stay here or go to a different school... I just can't do that."

When they pull up outside Kurt's house, Sebastian bites back a sigh. After turning off the car, he turns in his seat to face Kurt. "This was actually a lot of fun."

Snorting, Kurt smacks him again. "Gee, thanks. You could have at least **tried** to hide your surprise."

Seb shrugs. "Sorry, I've just never gone on a date that I was sad to see end. Usually I'm ready to tear my face off by now."

Kurt frowns. "Oh. I uh... okay. ... Well, I guess I should get inside before Dad calls."

Hearing the change in tone, Sebastian gets out to walk Kurt up to his door, suddenly worried that he'd finally said something to screw it up. _I knew it. I knew I wouldn't get through one damn date without chasing him off._

When they get to the front door and Kurt turns to him with a big fake smile, Sebastian gives up trying to figure it out and just asks, "Okay, I'm sorry. I don't know what I said or did to upset you. I really did have a good time. I thought you did too...?"

Kurt presses his fingertips into his eyes for a second before answering. "If you had a good time then why are you bailing?"

Seb's eyes widen and he all but freezes. "Wh- wait, what? I'm not bailing! I did the whole date thing! I came over, met your family, answered their questions, and took you out for dinner. I did all the things I usually avoid, and I still had a great time. Why would you think I was bailing?"

Kurt throws his hands up, exasperated. "Maybe because you decided the date was over all of the sudden and were just going to drop me off and go?" Before Sebastian can process that, Kurt continues, "Do you have any idea how much I had to fight my dad to get him to agree to you staying without him here? I mean, if you didn't want to, shouldn't you have said so earlier when we mentioned it?"

Seb waves his hands around, knowing he looks stupid but unable to stop himself in time. "I thought you were just fucking with Finn! I didn't think you'd really be okay with me staying the night. I mean, we've only been dating for like three days, and you're a virgin! I wasn't assuming you'd let me sleep in your bed, even if that has turned out to be kind of a **thing** you do."

Kurt blinks at him for long seconds before reaching over and smacking him on the forehead. "Are you fucking **kidding** me?! I announced to my entire family that the guys would just have to suck it up and make room for us and you thought I didn't want you here? Stop thinking of me as 'that virgin kid' before I do something drastic!" Seeing the beginnings of a smug smile, Kurt points at him and elaborates, "Nothing **pleasant** , I promise you."

Sebastian smirks and puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I really didn't think you were ready for a sleepover, I guess I should have known that just because we're dating it wouldn't be weird for me to stay. I uh... didn't bring a bag or anything. I was just going to head back to Dalton tonight and drive home for the holidays in the morning."

Kurt shrugs. "Between Finn and Sam, I'm sure we can find you something to wear." He goes to reach for the doorknob but stops and turns back to Sebastian. "Ya know, for someone with a reputation like yours, you sure have been **polite**."

Seb quirks an eyebrow at him. "Seriously? 'Polite'? I don't think I've ever been called polite before... and what was I suppose to do? Mock you the whole night? I was under the impression that was frowned upon when dating."

Kurt leans back against the doorjamb and crosses his arms. "No, that was a good call. As much as I'd love to have a bitchfest with you someday, I'm sure that'll happen all on it's own. I was more wondering where that boy that I met at the mall went. The one that couldn't keep his hands off me. As much as I'm loving Best Behavior Sebastian, once we walk through that door, we're not going to be left alone for longer than two minutes for the rest of the night."

Taking the hint, Sebastian steps in close and raises one hand to his jaw, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone. "I'm actually fairly surprised that they haven't come bursting out of the house. Are you sure it's safe?"

Kurt scoffs. "They're probably playing Xbox and haven't realized we're out here yet. But the longer we stay out here-"

He's cutoff mid-sentence by Sebastian pressing their lips together, still rubbing his thumb along Kurt's face gently. He decides the best way to keep his hands in check is leaning his other arm against the doorjamb above Kurt's head. He does his best to control himself, keeping the kiss chaste and only sliding his hand back to rub the back of Kurt's neck.

Before he can step back, Kurt growls out against his lips, "I told you to stop treating me like a freaking damsel." Kurt reaches out to grab Sebastian by the hips, pulling him in closer so their whole bodies are pressed together. Feeling Kurt's half hard erection pressed against his own, Seb lets out a curse and lowers his second arm to wrap around the slim waist, pulling him forward and sliding one of his legs between Kurt's.

It only takes a few minutes before Kurt snaps. "Okay, screw this. I'm not going to come in my pants and I have a perfectly good room upstairs, with a lock on the door."

Sebastian smirks at him. "Awesome. You still owe me from last time, I never did get you to take your clothes off." Kurt just grins and turns to open the door.

When they walk into the living room to get to the stairs all three heads turn to them and their game pauses. Puck narrows his eyes at them, clearly recognizing the signs.

"Hey, princess. How'd the date go?"

Kurt grabs Sebastian's hand and starts pulling him toward the stairs. "It's going fine. We're just going up to my room to finish it. And before any of you say a word, keep in mind just how many times I've helped all of you with girl problems."

Finn goes to stand up saying, "That's different! We weren't vir-"

Sebastian waves his free hand frantically. "I wouldn't use that argument if I were you. **I** almost lost something important."

Kurt nods, stopping to turn and ask, "And on that note, would any of you like to tell me how old you were when you lost your virginity? Or maybe why, or with who? I'm sure you were all of age and with someone you loved, right?" In the awkward silence that follows, Kurt nods again. "That's what I thought. So you guys can just go back to your little game and we'll let you know when our date is officially over."

Sebastian doesn't say another word, refusing to look any of them in the eye. _It's not like we're going to go all the way, not this soon. But I'll be damned if I don't at least see the boy naked this time. Who knows, maybe he'll actually let me blow him._

As he's pulled up the stairs by a surprisingly strong Kurt, Seb grins to himself, looking forward to finally peeling those jeans off of the ass in front of him.

* * *

[Five Months Later]

When Kurt swings the door open on his new apartment, he almost trips over a stupidly placed unpacked box. Barely managing to hop over it without breaking something, he snaps out, "Dammit, Rachel! Come get this out of the damn doorway! You've had over a week to get your stuff moved in! I've been unpacked for **days**!"

The voice that answers is far from the high, nasal tone he'd expected.

"Sorry, babe. She's not here. You'll just have to bitch at her later."

Dropping his messenger bag and shrieking, Kurt vaults over two more boxes to attack Sebastian with his lips. When he pulls back he smacks his arm. "What are you doing here?! You weren't supposed to be in until tomorrow. I was going to pick you up at the airport and make your favorite dinner and everything!"

Seb shrugs. "I spent last night at home saying goodbye to my parents and headed for the airport as soon as the ceremony was over. They're going to ship everything, so all I had to pack was one bag. I'm officially a New Yorker now. Which room is mine?"

Kurt grins and walks into the smallest room in the apartment, gesturing to the double bed and barren desk. "Home sweet home. I, of course, took the master bedroom. My bed would have never fit in here. Rachel was happy enough to not have to live in Brooklyn that she gladly took the second biggest room. The fact that its the farthest from mine may have also been considered. Besides, we both know that this room is just for when we get sick of each other. And hey, at least we'll have a guest room for parents."

Sebastian slides his arm around Kurt's waist. "Okay, now show me 'your' room. I haven't seen you in over two weeks and I'm really starting to miss your bed."

Kurt snorts, turning into him and pulling him toward their bedroom. "Just the bed huh? Should I leave you two alone? Me and Rachel could go catch a movie or something. She should be here, so I'm sure she'll be back any minute."

"Don't count on it, babe. I paid her off to stay gone for the night and she jumped at the chance to have one more day of 'not being traumatized'. Looks like you'll just have to stick around for the reunion."

Kurt wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck and tilts his head. "Not necessarily. I could still go out for awhile, if you needed a nap or something. Or just go start dinner."

Seb growls and leans down to grab Kurt's thighs, wrapping them around his waist and carrying the smaller boy into their room. Kurt clings to his shoulders and giggles before leaning in to lick and bite at Sebastian's neck.

When he's close enough, Sebastian tosses Kurt into the middle of the huge bed and strips off his t shirt before climbing over him. Kurt pulls him down on top of himself and clutches the sides of his face, reaching up to kiss him roughly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming early. How long were you waiting for me? I've been gone for hours."

Sebastian smirks down at Kurt's clothes. "Clearly. And just who were you trying to impress today? I haven't seen you this buffed and coiffed since prom."

Kurt grins. "I've been looking for a job. I think I may have found an amazing one, but I don't want to jinx it."

Anytime Sebastian tries to look innocent he both fails miserably and puts Kurt on high alert. So, when he smiles slightly and leans in closer to bite at Kurt's earlobe, Kurt freezes, slightly wary.

As he gently tugs on Kurt's ear, Seb murmurs, "I bet you spent forever getting yourself all fixed up for your interview, right? I've never seen anyone put as much effort into staying clean on a day to day basis, so for something that excited you so much you won't talk about it... you must have spent all morning getting ready."

Realizing the point Sebastian was trying to make, Kurt lets out a slight whimper before he says, "Lock the door. Bribed or not, I don't trust her not to come home and the last thing we need is her catching us doing **that** your first night in town."

Smirking at him, Seb gets up and locks their door, pulling off his socks and shoes. As he goes for the nightstand to grab the lube, he watches Kurt slowly peel himself out of each layer of his suit, laying them on the back of a chair.

When they're finally both naked, Kurt lays back down, this time face down and Sebastian grins at him before leaning back over him. "Come on, we're the only ones here. I'm still not allowed to hear you? I promise, your brothers can't hear you from Ohio."

Kurt looks over his shoulder with a mild glare. "That's what you think. There's a reason I keep my head buried in a pillow. Take it or leave it, Smythe."

Sebastian leans back on his ankles, smirking at Kurt's back. "I think we both know who's going to take it, babe. If you wanted to top this time, I'd be pinned to the mattress by now."

Letting out a low groan, Kurt turns back to face the headboard. "If you don't hurry this up, I'll lock myself in your room with my birthday present. Alone."

Smirking again, Sebastian leans down and kisses the nape of his neck. "Fine, fine."

After setting the lube aside for later, he sucks the spot just under Kurt's hairline and slowly works his way down his spine with kisses, licks and bites. Sebastian grabs Kurt's hips and pulls him up on his knees so Kurt can wedge a pillow under his hips before quickly pressing his face back down, hoping to hide the whimpers and moans he knows he can't hold in.

When Sebastian reaches the dip in the small of his back, he slides his hands down from Kurt's hips to his ass, kneading the cheeks as he places one last kiss on his lower spine. Sitting up, Sebastian leans back to watch as he spreads the pale ass in front of him.

He watches for Kurt's reaction as he slips one thumb down to brush against the small pucker that had been revealed. The hitch in his breath makes Seb smirk as he slowly rubs the thumb in firm circles over it. Leaning back down, he starts at Kurt's balls, licking each of them quickly before moving his tongue back in one firm glide until Kurt bucks against him slightly.

Tightening his hold on his ass, Sebastian leans in and licks a quick stripe against Kurt's entrance. When he goes back to lay the flat of his tongue against the pucker, he can feel it fluttering against him. For several minutes he trades between licking around the outside and making short jabs inside of Kurt, feeling him writhing on his tongue.

It's not until he's sliding one finger inside of him and licking around it that Kurt finally gives up and pulls his face off the bed enough to say, "Oh my god, Bas. Fuck me. I'm not going to make it much longer and we both know you want to be in me when I come."

Sebastian leans back with one last kiss to Kurt's entrance before reaching for the lube again. Luckily he's stretched and wet enough that he takes two fingers easily and the prep doesn't take long. He barely gets three fingers inside Kurt before the smaller boy is trying to pull away and lean back to talk at the same time.

"I'm good, Jesus. Lets just go already!" Seb grins and smacks one of his hands to Kurt's ass.

"Calm down, princess. If you get sore then I have to bottom all weekend, and we both know who would whine the most about **that**."

Ignoring Kurt's mutters, Seb props himself up on his knees behind him and rubs more lube on his cock. As he does he grins. "Hey, we haven't done it in this position since the first time."

Kurt groans. "No. I do not want to think about **that** particular night right now, thank you very much. Just, god, get on with it!"

Smirking again, Sebastian leans down and quickly presses the head of his cock inside Kurt. Once the tip is inside, he stops to kiss along the slim neck and wait until Kurt adjusts. After a few seconds, he feels a slight clenching and then the smaller boy pushes back, pressing another inch or two inside him.

Taking that for permission, Sebastian braces one hand on Kurt's shoulder and the other on his hip, leaning back to thrust all the way in. When he's buried to the hilt, Kurt gasps and drops his head back down to the pillow. Seb takes a few thrusts to find the perfect angle and when he hits it, Kurt bucks again, letting out a keening sound.

Knowing that Kurt wouldn't last much longer, Sebastian grabs his hips and pushes into him, watching as his cock disappears into that perfectly shaped ass. When he starts to get close he clenches his hands tighter and starts pulling Kurt back into his thrusts, hitting his prostate dead on.

Now that Kurt is being pulled away, he can't smother his whimpers and groans anymore. Within seconds he's begging to come, hands clenched on the pillow and sheet.

Sebastian leans further back, pulling Kurt with him and settling him on his lap. As he bites into Kurt's neck from the side, he reaches around to pull on the smaller boy's dick, still grinding up into him. It's all Kurt needs as he all but shrieks out Sebastian's name and comes all over his own chest and Seb's hand. The tight clench of Kurt's ass squeezing down on him is enough to finish Sebastian, coming deep inside of Kurt.

A few minutes -and wet wipes- later, they lay out on the bed and curl into each other. Once they get their breath back, Kurt smacks Seb on the shoulder. "I can't believe you brought up our first time when we were having sex. Like **that's** what I needed to be thinking about?"

Sebastian snorts and puts his arm around Kurt's back. "I still think we shouldn't count that as our first. We didn't get to finish."

Kurt glares. "Maybe not, but if we don't count that, then our 'first time' was in the back of the nav, and I fought tooth and nail to keep that from happening."

Huffing, Seb growls out, "Don't compare me to the boy wonder. The two situations were **nothing** alike."

"I don't know... it was the back of the nav, you'd had one beer, and it was the Scandals parking lot... it **sounds** similar." Kurt stops giggling when he notices the horrified look on Sebastian's face. After leaning in to kiss him apologetically, he laughs. "Come on, you know I'm kidding. Memory serves, I was the one attacking you... which I really shouldn't be blamed for. Finn's solution to 'never see anything like that again' was driving me insane. It was bad enough he'd interrupted us, following us around so we couldn't start anything he'd walk in on was downright painful. I think my balls stayed blue for a week."

Sebastian snorts. "Trust me, they didn't. I checked on them often enough." A few minutes pass in silence until Seb huffs. "Un-fucking-believable. I actually miss your stupid brothers. If it's going to be just us, maybe we should just use a double."

Kurt giggles. "Right? It seems almost lonely with just the two of us."

Suddenly worried, Sebastian jumps to say, "That does **not** mean I want you pulling Rachel into our bed or anything. We'll adjust."

Laughing, Kurt leans up on Sebastian's chest. "Are you sure you won't miss being pressed against the wall when you're trying to sleep?"

Seb grins before pushing Kurt back to the bed, near the wall. "Who said I needed anyone else just to be pressed against a wall? I'm sure you can manage."

When they pull back from kissing again, Sebastian takes a minute to be grateful that he'd finally gotten his boyfriend out of Ohio and all to himself. He'd been worried for awhile that Puck would try to pack himself into a suitcase. The silence is broken by Kurt exclaiming,

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Guess who I ran into in the mall in Columbus when I was buying space saver bags?"

A feeling a dread settles over Sebastian. "Uh... who?"

"Blaine! He apologized and wants to start texting, rebuilding our friendship. He's even thinking about going to NYADA next year!"

_Goddammit._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
